


Go With Your Heart

by dettiot



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker is Not a Jedi, Canon Divergence - Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dettiot/pseuds/dettiot
Summary: When the Jedi choose not to train Anakin Skywalker, it sets him on a different path. Thanks to Obi-Wan Kenobi and Queen Amidala, Anakin and his mother come to Naboo to live in freedom. And when his path crosses with Senator Amidala, his life changes again.Anakin: Will I ever see you again?Shmi: What does your heart tell you?Anakin: I don't know if I'll ever see her again, I wanted to say goodbye.Queen Amidala: We will tell her for you. We are sure her heart goes with you.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 75
Kudos: 174
Collections: VarykiNovember 2020: Anidala Big Bang





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been such an amazing challenge for myself! Writing something so canon divergent and really exploring the changes in Anakin's personality has been really interesting and hard, and I'm really glad I got this chance!
> 
> I'm really thankful to the [anidalaweek](https://anidalaweek.tumblr.com/) Tumblr for sponsoring this event and to my beta frostbitsky. 
> 
> This first chapter helps set up the story. Starting in chapter 2, you'll start seeing the amazing gifs created by [queenaryastark](https://queenaryastark.tumblr.com/) in the chapters and on my Tumblr posts of each chapter.

The Jedi Temple was full of beautiful, contemplative places like the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Yet tonight, as the sun set on Coruscant, Obi-Wan Kenobi wasn’t there. He was standing on one of the small balconies on an upper level of the Temple, looking out at the view as his mind reeled.

The Council had decided Anakin Skywalker would not be trained as a Jedi. 

He still didn’t understand how the Council made such a decision. To turn their backs on Anakin . . and on Master Qui-Gon. His master had believed so much in Anakin. His last thoughts were about the boy, asking Obi-Wan to train him. 

If Master Windu or Master Yoda or any other Jedi had asked him to take on a Padawan, Obi-Wan would have refused. What business did he have teaching anyone? An Initiate who hadn’t been selected as a Padawan? A Padawan still at twenty-five, only judged ready so that Master Qui-Gon could take on Anakin as a Padawan learner? 

Yet it had been his master to ask Obi-Wan to take this duty, so there had been no question of not accepting. 

But since the Council had refused permission, how could he hope to live up to his master’s dying request? Not to mention what to do with Anakin? 

Obi-Wan gazed up at the darkening skies, searching for answers. He had tried to meditate, but his thoughts were too tangled for him to find peace and direction from the Force. 

So it was up to him to find the answers. 

As he looked at the skies, the deepening twilight overlaid with the yellow haze from the lights of Coruscant, he wondered: if not for all the light pollution, might he see the stars? 

Might he be able to see Mandalore from here? 

As much as he tried to persuade himself that Anakin would settle in well on Mandalore, that Satine would keep an eye on him and would probably arrange for Anakin’s mother to be freed and brought to Mandalore as well, Obi-Wan didn’t think it would be the right choice for Anakin. He would learn too much aggression and violence, drawing upon his innate fear and anger. Until all his kindness and goodness was snuffed out. 

The only reason Obi-Wan was even considering Mandalore was because it would allow him to visit the planet. To see Anakin . . . and Satine. 

Drawing in a deep breath, Obi-Wan let go of the idea of sending a little boy to a politically-unstable planet simply because Anakin’s presence might let him see the woman he--

No, there was a better option. For Anakin, for his mother . . . and for Obi-Wan. 

He turned away from the view and headed inside the Temple, walking slowly to the long-range communications suite. Once he had access to a holotransmitter, he sat down and prepared what he wanted to say, then opened a channel. 

Within a few moments, the person he was waiting for appeared before him, dressed elaborately as always--well, not as always, Obi-Wan admitted. 

“Your Highness,” he said, bowing his head. “Thank you for allowing me to speak with you.” 

“Of course, Master Kenobi,” Queen Amidala of Naboo said. “We have been making arrangements for the victory celebration and for the ceremony honoring Master Qui-Gon’s sacrifice. I understood you would be returning to Naboo for those events.” 

“I will,” Obi-Wan said, feeling his heart clench at the queen’s monotone voice, talking so plainly about his master’s sacrifice. 

Something flickered in the Queen’s eyes, and when she spoke again, it was in the voice he remembered  Padmé using. 

“I am very sorry for your loss, Obi-Wan,” she said softly. “How may I help?” 

Obi-Wan cleared his throat. “Thank you, Your Highness. I . . . the Council has decided not to train Anakin.” 

The Queen frowned. “An unfortunate decision.” 

As much as he agreed with her, he would not second-guess the Council to an outsider. “This means that Anakin is somewhat . . . displaced. His freedom papers have been filed and his slave transmitter is deactivated, yet it is unlikely he could simply return to his mother on Tatooine.” 

Lifting her head, the Queen said, “Anakin can come and live here on Naboo. And I will make arrangements to free his mother. It is the least I can do, for the assistance Anakin and Shmi provided to me while I was on Tatooine. Not to mention what Naboo owes to Anakin for destroying the droid control ship.”

A weight he hadn’t realized existed was lifted from his shoulders by the Queen’s words. Obi-Wan smiled slightly and nodded. “Thank you, Your Highness. I am very grateful to you.” 

The smile on the Queen’s face was small, but no less warm. “I am grateful to you for alerting me to Anakin’s plight. I will send my Captain of the Guard to Tatooine immediately. Once Shmi is freed, she will be brought here to Naboo.” 

“If I might suggest, Your Highness,” Obi-Wan said, his mind turning, “I believe Anakin would prefer to be with his mother when they both arrive on Naboo. We can meet your captain in Mos Espa and then arrange everything. That way, Anakin and his mother would have time together before the upheaval of starting over on a new planet.” 

“A wise recommendation,” the Queen said, inclining her head. “Very well. I will transmit Captain Panaka’s comm frequency to you, and you can make the arrangements to meet in Mos Espa.” 

“Thank you, Your Highness,” Obi-Wan replied. “I will see you on Naboo upon our arrival.” 

The Queen nodded. “I look forward to it. Please tell Anakin I hope he and his mother will like living on Naboo.” 

“I will,” Obi-Wan said, ending the call. 

And with that done, he leaned back in his chair and drew in a breath, feeling like he could sleep for a week and meditate for another week. 

But before he could rest, he would need to talk to Anakin. 

XXX

It took a few hours for Obi-Wan to contact Captain Panaka and arrange their schedules. Once that was done, he went in search of Anakin. 

The boy was not in Obi-Wan’s quarters or in the dining hall. That meant he was likely either in one of the hangars, investigating whatever ship he could get close to, or poking around with droids. 

Reaching out with his senses, it took Obi-Wan only a few moments to find the boy. 

He was in the main hangar. 

Setting off, Obi-Wan moved through the corridors of the Temple, wondering what Anakin was feeling and thinking. Hoping he could find a way to break the news to Anakin without hurting him too much. 

Perhaps the news of his mother being freed, of the two of them getting to live on a beautiful planet like Naboo, would help ease the sting. And certainly the Queen would watch out for Anakin, helping him get the support he needed. 

Yes, this was all for the best. Even if he felt a tugging from the Force, a whisper of ‘what if?’ swirling in his mind. A ‘what if’ that spiraled in a million directions from this moment, creating so many different paths.

Once inside, he quickly spotted Anakin, taking in one of the Delta 7s.

As he got closer, he heard Anakin peppering questions at the maintenance tech, who looked relieved when he saw Obi-Wan. 

“Sir, this boy--”

“Yes, it’s all right,” Obi-Wan reassured the tech before looking at Anakin. “Anakin, we need to talk.”

The light dimmed in Anakin’s face, his shoulders slumping. Obi-Wan felt himself panic and quickly crouched in front of him. “What’s wrong, Anakin?” he asked, fearing that he--and Anakin--already knew. 

“I . . . I know I’m not gonna stay,” Anakin said, swallowing audibly. “Can I--can I just go back to my mom and forget all about this?”

“Anakin, I’m afraid you are right,” Obi-Wan said, doing his best to sound and act gentle. “But there are some matters I’d like to discuss with you. Would you please come with me? Someplace a bit nicer than this hangar?”

Anakin frowned, his thoughts practically visible on his face. For a flying-mad boy, no place was nicer than the hangar. But when Obi-Wan held his hand out to him, Anakin took it and allowed himself to be led away. 

Obi-Wan took him to the Room of a Thousand Fountains, searching for a quiet area to sit with Anakin. In a small nook near a fountain, Obi-Wan took a seat on the grass and patted the ground beside him. 

“What’s all this stuff?” Anakin asked, pointing at the grass. 

“It’s called grass. On many planets, it’s as common as sand is on Tatooine,” Obi-Wan said. “Come, sit down.”

He still looked a bit hesitant, but he sank down, pulling his legs in against his chest. 

When Obi-Wan looked at Anakin, he saw a sad, scared little boy. He found himself remembering his words to Qui-Gon, about how Anakin was dangerous, and wondered how he could have been so wrong. 

“How did you guess that you weren’t staying, Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked, curious about his insight. 

“I just . . . I felt it,” Anakin said glumly. “They don’t want me here.”

“Well, you are right,” Obi-Wan admitted. “The Council has decided not to train you, Anakin. I’m very sorry. And--and I think they’re wrong. I . . . I told Master Yoda I was willing to leave the Order to train you, if that was what you wanted.”

Anakin’s eyes widened. “What? No! You can’t leave, Obi-Wan!”

“Why not?” 

“‘Cause--’cause you’re really good at all this stuff,” Anakin said. “You killed the guy that killed Master Qui-Gon, and he was the best Jedi ever. So you’re gonna be even better.”

Master Yoda often rhapsodized about children and their minds. How clearly they saw everything. As his cheeks flushed, Obi-Wan could understand what the Jedi grandmaster meant. 

“That’s very kind of you, Anakin, but--but putting aside me, what do you want?” Obi-Wan asked. 

Anakin went silent, hugging his knees closer to his chest. Then, in a very small voice, he said, “I want my mom.”

“More than being a Jedi? More than freeing slaves?” Obi-Wan asked, wanting Anakin to truly think about this decision, instead of just reacting from his emotions.

“More than anything,” Anakin said, looking up at him. His eyes were very blue and very determined. “She needs me.”

Obi-Wan gave Anakin a small smile. “I’m glad to hear that, Anakin. I have a plan I’d like to share with you. The Queen of Naboo has invited you to come and live there, under her protection.”

Those big blue eyes blinked, then Anakin surged to his feet. “Padmé wants me to live with her?!? Wahoo!” 

It was all Obi-Wan could do not to bury his face in his hands. What was he just thinking about Anakin not being that dangerous? 

“That’s not exactly what’s going to happen, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, grasping Anakin’s sleeve. “Sit down and let me explain it to you.”

“I’m not gonna live with Padmé?” Anakin sounded almost heartbroken, which . . . which was just ridiculous. Nine-year-olds couldn’t have their heart broken, could they?

“I spoke with the Queen and you’ll live on Naboo. I’m sure she’ll arrange for you to have a home, credits, and other supplies,” Obi-Wan said. “In addition . . . your mother will be coming with you so you can live together on Naboo.”

Anakin stared at Obi-Wan, his mouth hanging open. He was as still as a statue and Obi-Wan rushed on to finish laying out the plan. 

“I will take you to Tatooine, where we’ll meet Captain Panaka and arrange for your mother to be freed. Then the two of you will have time together on the shuttle to Naboo, before the Queen welcomes you to the planet.”

“Mom . . . Mom is going to be free, too?” Anakin said, still staring at Obi-Wan.

“Yes,” Obi-Wan said, his insides tied up in knots. “It was the Queen’s idea. She said she hopes you both like living on Naboo.”

The boy jumped to his feet and threw his arms around Obi-Wan’s neck, hugging him tightly. “Of course we’re gonna like it! Naboo is, like, the best planet in the whole galaxy!”

Obi-Wan breathed out a soft chuckle and patted Anakin’s back. “I’m glad you like my plan.”

Pulling back, Anakin beamed at Obi-Wan. “Of course it was your plan. Like I said, you’re gonna be the best Jedi ever.”

Before Obi-Wan could tell Anakin that there was no need for such flattery, he was asking questions, the words tumbling out of him. When would they leave? What kind of ship were they taking? Could he fly it for some of the time? Were they really going to be able to free his mom, since Watto wouldn’t sell her before? How long would it take them to get to Tatooine? How long would it take to get to Naboo from Tatooine?

Finally managing to get a word in edgewise, Obi-Wan said, “We’re going to leave just as soon as I’ve packed a few things. So we’ll just need to stop by our quarters and then we can go.”

Anakin reached out and took Obi-Wan’s hand, pulling him up with surprising strength. “Let’s move!”

There was so much vitality and life in Anakin. Obi-Wan found himself wishing he felt like that. Instead of feeling tired and numb like he did whenever Anakin wasn’t around. 

But Anakin had made his choice. Being with his mother, living on Naboo--it would be good for him. And it was his choice--perhaps the first choice he had ever gotten to make in his life. 

That was what mattered most.

XXX

Quarsh Panaka, Captain of the Royal Naboo Security Forces, was well aware that few planets could approach Naboo for beauty. But as blessed as Naboo was in resources, the planet he was standing on now was cursed by its lack. 

Because on Tatooine, the only resource seemed to be sand. 

Accompanied by the Queen’s lead handmaiden, Panaka had landed in Mos Espa a few hours ago. Already, all manner of individuals had noticed their presence and attempted to con, cheat or threaten him. 

In a way, it was refreshing. By his nature and by his training, Panaka was suspicious of anyone and everyone. So seeing people act so cravenly, seeking only to satisfy their self-interest? At least it made his job easy. 

“So this is Tatooine. Padmé didn’t exaggerate: this place is horrible.” 

With a rueful smile, Panaka turned to Sabé. “I suppose her experiences here weren’t the easiest. But this is a simple operation. Meet up with the Jedi and the boy, buy the boy’s mother, and then back home.”

Sabé looked a touch doubtful. “Padmé said that Master Qui-Gon tried to free Anakin’s mother, but her owner wouldn’t allow it.”

“Her Highness has ordered me to pay any price for Shmi Skywalker,” Panaka reassured her. “We’ll manage it.”

Nodding, Sabé reached up to secure the hair blown into her face by a gust of wind. “Is it a sandstorm?” she asked. 

“No--the Jedi is arriving,” Panaka said, pointing to a small craft landing in the bay next to theirs. “Right on time, too.”

Within a few moments, the ramp for the ship lowered and a small, sandy-haired boy dashed out of the ship, followed by a young man in Jedi robes. 

“Hi!” Anakin said brightly. “Captain Panaka, right?”

“That’s right,” Panaka said, eyeing the reason for all this work. “Nice to see you again, Anakin.”

He looked up and nodded to the Jedi. “Master Kenobi. You remember Sabé, the Queen’s handmaiden.”

Kenobi looked at Sabé, a corner of his mouth quirking upwards. “I do remember Sabé, although it’s nice to meet her as herself.”

Sabé grinned impishly then shrugged her shoulders. “I take the Queen’s safety very seriously. Almost as seriously as Captain Panaka.”

“It was you being the Queen when Padmé was being herself, right?” Anakin asked. Panaka looked around for any eavesdroppers, feeling fortunate that Skywalker didn’t have one of those booming child voices. 

“That’s right,” Sabé said, crouching in front of him. “Now, how about you show us to your mother’s house, so we can tell her the good news?”

With a wide smile, Anakin grabbed Sabé’s hand and led her out of the docking bay, chattering away. That left Panaka to bring up the rear with Kenobi. 

“Kid seems okay with not being a Jedi,” Panaka commented after a few minutes of silence. 

“For now,” Kenobi said, his hands folded into the sleeves of his robes. “Eventually, though, he might change his mind. But at least he’ll have his mother with him.”

Panaka nodded. “And y’know. Kids are resilient. So they say.”

Kenobi nodded, seemingly not interested in further conversation. Panaka didn’t take it personally. Jedi, like royalty, were their own class with their own quirks. You couldn’t take anything they did as a reflection of what they actually thought or felt. 

As they walked towards Shmi Skywalker’s house, Panaka found himself watching Anakin. The boy was . . . odd. He pulled Sabé back from the street just before an old, clanking speeder came whizzing past. It would have hit Sabé if she had been crossing. 

Of course, Skywalker knew his hometown, knew what to expect. And he probably heard the speeder coming. But still--it was odd. 

He still didn’t know if he liked Queen Amidala putting out so much to save one woman and her son. Of course, even his paranoid mind could see the Skywalkers’ initial meeting with the Queen was pure chance. But still--what if it backfired on the Queen?

Ah, well. He’d be there if it did backfire. Besides, Anakin Skywalker had something about him. Odd, yeah, but also . . . interesting. 

Panaka found himself wondering what was going to happen to the kid once he and his mom arrived on Naboo. But he thought it was going to work out okay. 

XXX

Part of her wished she didn’t need to make a formal welcome for Anakin and Shmi Skywalker. She would like to greet them more casually, as Padmé instead of Queen Amidala. 

But the reason she had been allowed to free Anakin’s mother through an outlay of not just her own personal funds, but a portion of Naboo’s revenues, was to honor the Hero of Naboo. So there had to be publicity and ceremony for the occasion. 

Flanked by her handmaidens in pale lilac gowns, Padmé stood in the reception room of the Royal Palace, dressed in a heavy, deep purple gown. She fought the urge to fidget as they waited for the arrival of Captain Panaka, Sabé and the Skywalkers, feeling curious about how Anakin was doing. 

He must be disappointed about not being trained as a Jedi. In truth, Padmé was also disappointed. It made her think the Jedi were as broken as the Republic was. Perhaps it was naïve of her to think so, to have such a dim view of the Jedi after they made one decision she hadn’t agreed with. But then, Naboo elected teenagers to the throne and sought the guidance of children due to their innocent wisdom. 

And she didn’t think having a lack of faith in the Jedi was foolish. It seemed wise. Especially right now. 

After what felt like an eternity, the doors of the reception room opened, the holocamera drones capturing every moment of the procession. Captain Panaka was the first in the room, followed by Sabé and then Master Kenobi, looking every inch the Jedi. And there was Anakin, clutching Shmi’s hand and beaming at everyone he made eye contact with. 

But Padmé thought his smile grew a bit bigger when he saw her. 

Shmi looked overwhelmed and kept smoothing her hair, but her smile was the same gentle, kind one Padmé had seen on Tatooine. 

Padmé waited for Anakin and Shmi to reach her, then spoke in her Queen Amidala voice. “Anakin Skywalker, Shmi Skywalker, welcome to Naboo. In recognition of your assistance to ourselves and the people of Naboo, you are now citizens of this planet, with all entitled rights and privileges. It is the least we can do to honor your service and sacrifice.”

As planned, Padmé bowed, followed by her handmaidens. Jar-Jar Binks, the Gungan representative who had stayed blessedly silent until then, let out a cheer that rocked the room. 

Master Kenobi leaned forward and spoke softly to Anakin and then Shmi, obviously prompting them. Shmi said quietly, in a voice filled with gratitude, “Thank you, my lady.” 

But Anakin wasn’t content with a simple thank you. He dashed forward and kneeled in front of Padmé. “Thank you, Your Highness, and I promise, I’ll do everything I can to protect you and Naboo!” 

A wave of amused chuckles rang out, but Padmé wanted to honor Anakin’s sweet response. “We have every confidence in you, Anakin Skywalker.”

He rose with a wide smile on his face, looking at her with stars in his eyes, and Padmé couldn’t help smiling back. 

With that, the formal ceremony was over and the holocameras were switched off. The reception room emptied out a bit, with most of the guests exiting through the doors into the gardens for refreshments. 

Left alone with the Skywalkers and Master Kenobi, Padmé gave Sabé a smile of welcome, glad to have her back by her side. Then she stepped over to Shmi and Anakin. “I hope the ceremony wasn’t too overwhelming,” she said to Shmi. 

“Sabé prepared us on our trip,” Shmi said, still smoothing back her hair. “It’s so kind of you, Your Highness. All that you’ve done for Anakin and I . . .” 

“I was happy to help when Master Kenobi informed me the Jedi would not be training Anakin,” Padmé said, meaning it with all her heart. 

Shmi’s eyes darkened slightly, then she looked down at Anakin. “Ani, why don’t you go have some food? You could also get me some water, if you don’t mind.” 

“Mom, I’ll be good,” Anakin protested. 

She smiled gently at her son, but spoke firmly. “I know you will be. Go along.” 

“I’ll go with Anakin if he’d like the company,” Master Kenobi said, stepping forward. 

Anakin still looked torn, but then he allowed Obi-Wan to escort him out to the gardens. 

Padmé waited until they were both out of earshot, then looked at Shmi. The older woman took a deep breath. “Your Highness, I don’t know how I’ll ever be able to thank you. For myself and for Ani.” 

Stepping forward, Padmé took Shmi’s hands, feeling the rough skin and calluses. “You can thank me by being happy. By raising Anakin in freedom and by living a life without hardship.” 

Shmi’s eyes glistened, but she held back her tears. “How, though? I . . . I have so few skills . . .” 

“You’re a wonderful mother. That’s a very important skill,” Padmé said. “You remind me of my mother, so I know you’ll be fine. And you’ll have Sabé to help you--she’ll be with you to get you settled in Moenia, which is her hometown.” 

“Oh,” Shmi said, looking surprised. “Really?” 

Padmé nodded and gestured to her handmaiden. “Sabé will tell you more. But first--anything you or Anakin need, you will have.” She gently squeezed Shmi’s hands. “Anakin is a Hero of Naboo. He’s already made us proud, even before he became a Nabooian. I know you and Anakin will keep making us proud.” 

As Padmé hoped, her words seemed to reassure Shmi. Her face relaxed and she squeezed Padmé’s hands back. She opened her mouth, but couldn’t seem to find the words. So she just smiled at Padmé, a smile that reminded her of Anakin’s. 

With a smile of her own, Padmé stepped back. “I’ll let you and Sabé discuss the arrangements she’s made so far.” 

At this moment, Eirtaé quietly said to Padmé, “Your Highness, you have your weekly meeting with Governor Bibble and the other planetary leaders.”

“Thank you, Eirtaé,” Padmé said, holding back her sigh. She wished she could say goodbye to Anakin, but hopefully that would happen before the Skywalkers left for Moenia. 

After all, the Skywalkers were now under her protection, like all the other citizens of Naboo. She wanted to do her duty to them. 

So Padmé left the reception room, heading to the throne room, mentally preparing for all the responsibilities awaiting her. 

XXX

The planet of Naboo was like something out of a dream. She had lived on several different planets, but none of them could compare to Naboo. The lakes, the grasslands, the gently rolling hills . . . 

Watching Anakin explore the gardens, his eyes lighting up with every new discovery--this was the kind of life she had always wanted for him. The life she thought he might have with the Jedi. 

Shmi was worried about Anakin. How would he feel once the novelty of this new life faded? Would he always want that other life, a life with the Jedi? Would he look to the stars, like he did on Tatooine, and feel like his place was among them? 

But perhaps it would be different. Her daring, impulsive, bright boy could stay with her now. She could watch him grow up, could help him with his struggles. Maybe that would be enough. 

And maybe she was just being a worrywart, Shmi silently conceded with a smile. 

“Mom, Mom!” Anakin came running up to her and grabbed her hand. “You gotta come feel the grass! It’s so cool and so soft! Not like sand at all.” 

“All right, Ani, I’m coming,” she said with a soft laugh. 

Her son pulled her over to a far corner of the garden, where a stretch of grass was surrounded by flowering bushes and tall trees. The soft chirping of birds and the hum of insects were the only sounds. It was all so peaceful and serene. Like nothing bad could ever happen here. 

Of course, she knew that only a short time ago, a great battle had been fought here. But still . . . this planet was so quiet. 

Anakin flopped down on the grass and grinned up at her. She sank down beside him, reaching out to run her fingertips over the grass. As he had promised, it was soft and cool--so comfortable to sit upon. 

She smiled and reached out to stroke his hair, which was just as soft as the grass. “Are you happy, Ani?” 

He nodded eagerly. “I’m so glad you’re here, Mom.” His expression dimmed and he moved closer to her. “I hated to leave you behind. It . . . it didn’t feel right.” 

“I know, Ani,” she said, still stroking his hair. “But you know, some day, you’ll need to leave me. When you want to go to school, or when you get married, or if you go off-planet . . .” 

“None of that’s gonna happen for years,” Anakin said. “Besides, I’m gonna marry Padmé, so we’ll be staying here.” 

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he turned bright red and rolled over, hiding his face against the grass. Shmi ignored the grass stains his clothes were acquiring and rested her hand on his back. 

“I mean . . . I’m not really gonna marry her, I know,” Anakin said, his voice muffled against the grass. “But--but she’s so nice, Mom. And really smart.”

“Padmé is a wonderful person. The fact that you like her means you are very smart, Ani,” Shmi said, smiling softly at his back. “I like her, too. And I’m very grateful for everything she’s done for us.” 

Anakin rolled over enough to look at her. “Yeah?” 

Shmi nodded. “Yes. We’re going to have a little house in a town called Moenia. Padmé is sending Sabé with us, to help us get used to Naboo and introduce us to people there. Moenia is where Sabé grew up.” 

“Wait, we’re not staying here in Theed?” Anakin asked, sitting up. “Why not?” 

“Padmé thought we would like it better in Moenia,” Shmi said. “If we stayed here in Theed, Sabé explained, we’d get followed by holocameras and bothered by reporters. And that would make it harder for us to get used to our new life.”

His eyebrows drew together. “But I want to live in Theed.” 

“Ani,” Shmi said gently, “just because we’re going to be living in Moenia, that doesn’t mean you won’t be able to visit Theed and see Padmé.”

There was a stubborn cast to his expression, but Shmi could feel the emotions churning inside her son. This reaction wasn’t only about not seeing Padmé. She reached out and pulled him close to her, thankful that he was still small enough to cuddle against her. 

“Moenia is a new place for both of us. We won’t know anyone, we don’t know much about life on Naboo, and it’ll be very scary for both of us,” she said softly. “But I’m also excited. We get to learn so much, Ani. You’re going to go to school for the first time. I’m going to find a job and make credits I’ll get to keep, for the first time in my life.” 

Closing her eyes, Shmi rested her face against Anakin’s sun-bright hair. “Do you remember what I told you before you left Tatooine?” 

Anakin’s voice was soft against her shoulder. “That I can’t stop change any more than I can stop the suns from setting.” 

“That’s right,” she said, feeling the pride swell within her. “And now, we won’t be facing change alone. We’ll have each other.” 

“I love you, Ani,” she said softly. 

Suddenly, his arms were wrapped tightly around her neck. “I love you, too, Mom,” he said, his voice so fierce and determined. “As long as we have each other, we’ll be okay.” 

“Of course we’ll be okay,” she said, hugging him back. 

In this moment, Shmi Skywalker truly believed they would be okay. It wasn’t like her to be so optimistic--she would describe herself as pragmatic or realistic--but all of her most secret dreams and wishes had come true. She and Ani were safe and free, on a planet with no war and little crime, under the protection of the planet’s leader. 

No, they would be better than okay--they would be  _ happy _ . Just as Padmé wanted for them.

Just as Shmi wanted, too. 

End, Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now the real story begins--complete with the amazing gifs created by [queenaryastark](https://queenaryastark.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> If you're curious about what happened to Anakin during his years living on Naboo, I cut a whole chapter of those moments. I'm hoping to publish them as a standalone story soon, to fill in the backstory. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

_ Ten Years Later _

As he waited in line to be introduced to Padmé as part of her increased security force, Anakin wiped his clammy hands against his trousers. He didn’t know why he felt nervous--it wasn’t like Padmé was a stranger. He had seen her a few times since he had first arrived on Naboo, but the last time was at her farewell reception four years ago. But he did already know her, after all.

There was the fact that he was clearly the youngest in the Royal Security Forces assigned to Coruscant. That would be enough to make anyone feel nervous. He had already caught a few whispers--with his ears and with the Force--from those members he didn’t know, wondering why he had been picked. 

Anakin felt annoyed and even angry at their doubts, but he pushed those emotions away and reminded himself of what really mattered. Just like everyone else, he was here to protect Padmé. And he would do that with everything he had. After a year of service in the Royal Security Forces, he had improved his marksmanship, studied strategy and learned how to fly every ship in the royal hangars. 

More than that, he had his ability in the Force and the skills Obi-Wan had taught him: shielding, sensing a person’s emotional state, and fighting with and against a lightsaber. Those skills would definitely be useful in this assignment. 

But even if he didn’t have the Force, even if he wasn’t good with a blaster, Anakin would have protected Padmé with his entire life. He would pick up a rock to defend her. 

The line advanced, bringing Anakin closer. Using his height, he craned his neck to get a look at Padmé. 

Just the sight of her was enough to take his breath away. She was wearing a demure-looking dress, with long sleeves and a high collar. With her hair caught up on top of her head, she looked very smart, very grown-up. 

And still an angel.

Padmé was flanked by Captain Panaka and Captain Tycho, the officer in charge of her security on Coruscant. As each guard stepped to the front of the line, Captain Panaka would introduce them and Padmé would smile and exchange a few words with each guard. But when it was Anakin’s turn, an introduction wasn’t necessary. Padmé took one look at him, her head tilted back, before her eyes went wide. “Ani?”

To hold back his wince at his nickname, he did his best to smile. “Hello.”

“My goodness, you’ve grown,” she said, looking at him. “I would have never guessed you’d be so tall.”

“Living on Naboo has been good for me,” he said, floundering a little for what to say. Since he managed to not blurt out that she had grown more beautiful, he figured he had done about as well as he could have hoped. 

“It would appear so,” Padmé smiled. “I’m very glad to have you here.”

She was glad to have him here? Did she mean that, or was she just saying it, being kind and polite to everyone like she always was? After all, she  _ was _ a politician. If only it was just the two of them, so he could say what he felt and make her see him, really see him . . . 

“I--I’m glad to be here, even though--the situation isn’t the best,” he stuttered. 

Padmé’s brown eyes, so expressive and warm, grew sad. “No, it isn’t. But I’m sure with your help, I’ll be able to continue with my work.”

“That’s what I’m here for--to keep you safe,” Anakin said, looking straight into her eyes. “No matter what.”

She blinked, looking a bit surprised. Anakin could feel the heat rising in his face, but he held her gaze. 

“Thank you, Anakin,” she said after a moment, the faintest catch in her voice. 

“Yes, thank you, Anakin.” 

It was all Anakin could do not to groan at the sudden appearance of Obi-Wan, standing beside him with an arched eyebrow. 

“Master Kenobi,” Captain Panaka said, sounding pleased. “Have you been assigned to protect the Senator?”

“Yes, per the Chancellor’s . . . request,” Obi-Wan said, making it clear it hadn’t really been a request. 

“Well, I feel better about having a Jedi here,” the captain said, making Anakin want to give him a dirty look. As if all the members of the Security Forces, including himself, were useless!

Obi-Wan glanced at him, his eyebrows raised, and Anakin felt his silent chiding. If keeping Padmé safe was the priority, which it was, having a Jedi here could make a big difference. And if it was Obi-Wan, he could get some more training. Maybe he could convince Obi-Wan to do more sparring with lightsabers. 

“And I’m glad that if I had to have a Jedi protector, it’s you, Master Kenobi,” Padmé said, giving Obi-Wan a smile. “It’s very good to see you again. It’s a bit like a reunion, isn’t it? With both you and Anakin here.”

“Yes, it is something like that,” Obi-Wan said, turning on the charm. Anakin nearly rolled his eyes, but then felt his blood run cold at the idea that . . . maybe Padmé liked Obi-Wan?

Anakin used all of his Force abilities to read Padmé and Obi-Wan as they exchanged pleasantries. It was hard to read Obi-Wan--he had his shields nice and tight--but Padmé was a bit easier. And while she was certainly happy to see Obi-Wan, it didn’t seem like she cared about him like that. In a romantic way. 

“Anakin?”

“What?” he said quickly, jerking himself upright. “I mean, yes, Obi-Wan?”

The Jedi looked at him curiously. “I thought we might leave the Senator to her work.”

“Oh--yes, of course,” Anakin said, looking at Padmé. She had a little smile on her face, like he had just done something cute. 

And he just couldn’t help smiling back at her. “Senator,” he said, bowing to her. 

Obi-Wan took Anakin’s elbow and started tugging him away as soon as he straightened up. “Good day, Senator,” Obi-Wan said before he pulled Anakin out of Padmé’s office. 

In the hallway, he turned and looked up at Anakin. “What was that?”

“What was what?” Anakin asked, drawing himself up to his full height and grinning a little at the inches he had on Obi-Wan. 

“Don’t give me that,” Obi-Wan said, sounding serious. “You were all but flirting with the Senator.”

“Unlike you, who was  _ actually _ flirting with her?” Anakin shot back. 

Sighing, Obi-Wan pinched the bridge of his nose. “I was not flirting with her. And that’s not the matter at hand. You are.”

“Obi-Wan, I don’t know what your problem is,” Anakin said. “I’m here to protect Padmé. That’s all I care about.”

“Is that all?” Obi-Wan asked skeptically. “Anakin . . . you’re not a Jedi. You have no restrictions on your behavior. But I would counsel you to be careful.” 

Anakin shifted on his feet, crossing his arms over his chest. “What do you mean?”

“If you truly want to protect the Senator, you need to be aware of your emotions. If you’re not careful, you could make poor decisions--decisions that could hurt her,” Obi-Wan said. 

“I would never hurt Padmé!” 

“Yes, you would!” Obi-Wan shot back, before taking a deep breath. “Anakin, you need to remember that you are protecting Senator Amidala. You are not protecting Padmé. Do you understand what I’m saying?”

He was ready to say he didn’t understand what Obi-Wan was saying at all. He was then going to tell him that he would die before he hurt Padmé and there was no way any feelings he  _ might _ have for her would get in the way of him doing his job. And even if he  _ did _ have feelings for her, he didn’t have any Jedi rules dictating his behavior. 

But then Anakin really looked at Obi-Wan and read his Force presence, and it was full of concern and worry. Not just for Padmé, but for him, Anakin. 

Why was he worried? 

“I don’t understand,” Anakin said quietly. “I’m sorry. I just don’t see what you’re getting at.”

Obi-Wan took a long look at him. “Let’s go get some lunch. We can talk more.”

XXX

Anakin nibbled on his food as Obi-Wan talked to his friend who owned the diner. The last place he expected Obi-Wan to suggest was a greasy diner, but the food was good. And really, it was very Obi-Wan to go to a place where he could get information as well as food. 

“So, this is the boy the Order wouldn’t train, eh?” 

Obi-Wan nodded. “It is. Anakin Skywalker, meet Dex.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Anakin said. “Your food is great.”

Dex let out a rolling laugh. “Thank you. I hope to see you again--more often than I see this one here.” He jerked a thumb at Obi-Wan, who smiled a little. 

“Thank you, Dex,” Obi-Wan said as the Besalisk navigated himself out of the booth.

“Of course, of course,” Dex said. “Enjoy the rest of your lunch.” Then he went back into the kitchen, leaving Anakin with Obi-Wan. 

With more time to consider what Obi-Wan had said, Anakin still felt lost. What did it matter if he did have feelings for Padmé? How could that get in the way of him protecting her? 

“Thank you for your patience,” Obi-Wan said after a minute, wrapping his hands around his mug of tea. “Dex can be chatty.”

“It’s okay,” Anakin said. “Obi-Wan, I still don’t understand what the problem is.”

Obi-Wan looked at him for a long moment. “I forget sometimes how young you still are.”

Anakin shifted in his seat. “I’m nineteen.”

“That is very young,” Obi-Wan said with a quiet chuckle before growing serious again. “Anakin, what if Padmé was captured by an assassin and held with a blaster to her head? What would you do?”

His heart clenched in his chest as he imagined the scene: Padmé, so small and delicate, held in the clutches of a scaly Trandoshan or a slimy Gamorrean. A blaster pressing against her temple, her eyes wide with fear . . . 

“I would save her and then kill whoever threatened her,” Anakin said, his voice vehement. 

“And that’s my point,” Obi-Wan said quietly. “You’re emotional. And that’s dangerous.”

“How?!?” Anakin said, feeling frustrated. 

Obi-Wan leaned forward. “Anakin, emotions can give you power, but they come at the expense of control. And when someone else’s life is in your hands, you need to have control.”

Huh. That . . . that did kind of make sense. When he was angry or sad, he would lash out and do things he didn’t really mean to do. Not so much anymore, but . . . it did happen. 

“But--but how do I keep my emotions in check enough to be in control?” Anakin asked, shifting in his seat. “Just for the sake of argument.”

A small smirk appeared on Obi-Wan’s face, but he was good enough to not gloat. “By thinking instead of reacting. By meditating and centering yourself. By admitting to yourself that you care and accepting that you might not be able to save everyone.”

“What? I’m supposed to just give up on people?” Anakin asked, feeling aghast. 

“No, no. But no one, not even Master Yoda, will always succeed. You have to accept the possibility of failure,” Obi-Wan said. “You’ll win more than you lose. But you  _ will _ lose sometimes, Anakin.”

Anakin swallowed. He didn’t like the idea of failure. Of losing. It made him feel like there was a rock sitting in his stomach. And if he failed because of something he did, something he had done wrong . . . he wouldn’t be able to live with hurting Padmé because he had lost control. 

“Okay,” he said slowly. He looked at Obi-Wan. “Can you help me? Because--because I want to keep Pad--the Senator--safe.” 

Slowly, Obi-Wan smiled. A smile full of warmth and pride. 

“Yes, I can.”

XXX

Through some stroke of luck, Anakin had been assigned to the group watching the Senator the same night as his arrival. According to the schedule he had received on his datapad after lunch, there would be four guards total: three from the Security Forces and Obi-Wan. 

Based on standard procedures, there would be two guards in the hallway, guarding the door to Padmé’s apartment and checking anyone who requested entry. The other two guards would be inside the apartment, staying with Padmé and then watching her as she slept. 

Everyone was on alert: when he reported for duty, his ID was scanned by the guards at the door, even though he was in his uniform and one of the guards knew him from his time in the Security Guards, before he had transferred to his current assignment in the Starfighter Corps. 

When Anakin stepped into the apartment, he took a few moments to look around, since he was a bit early for the start of his shift. But that would give him time to get a better feeling for the layout of the apartment--knowledge that could be critical in an emergency. 

Even though he had been to the Royal Palace in Theed a few times, something about Padmé’s apartment impressed him even more than the royal residence. Perhaps it was because of the large windows, showcasing the splendor of Coruscant. The buildings truly seemed to touch the sky, while craft of all shapes and sizes were flying around the skyscrapers at high speed. 

His fingers itched to be out there, flying a fast speeder. But then he gave his head a shake and kept exploring more of the apartment. 

The windows being so big could be a problem: it gave an assassin many possible entry points. The balcony and attached landing platform could allow someone to pull up, jump out, strike at Padmé and then be back in the air within moments. 

If Anakin had any say, he would have moved Padmé to a different apartment. One that was less open and exposed. But he guessed Captain Tycho had already suggested that. He wondered why the suggestion hadn’t been taken. 

He heard noises as he walked down a hallway and hesitated for a moment, before he advanced towards the open door at the end of the corridor. 

Padmé was sitting at a desk covered in datapads. A large holoscreen on the wall displayed several feeds from the galaxy’s news networks. Even though there was another amazing view through the office’s window, Padmé had her back to it, hunched over as she tapped away at one datapad while glancing at another. 

Then she looked up and spotted him, because he was staring at her, frozen in the doorway. 

“Anakin,” she said, sitting up straight in her chair. “Hello.”

“Hello, Senator,” he said, giving a small bow and staying where he was. 

A soft smile flickered across her face. “Come in, have a seat.”

“Thank you,” he said, not wanting to annoy her by rejecting her offer, especially since technically he wasn’t on duty yet. And that was the  _ only  _ reason he crossed over to one of the chairs in front of her desk. Not because he was dying to have a private conversation with her, to find out more about her beyond what everyone else saw.

“Already at work?” she asked, setting aside her datapad. 

“I wanted to get more familiar with your apartment. Floor plans and three-dimensional schematics are great, but I wanted to see everything with my own eyes,” Anakin said. 

She nodded, taking him in. “I hope you don’t mind me interrupting that. I just wanted to ask how your mother is doing.”

Anakin felt himself relax and smile as he thought about his mom. “She’s great. She’s got her friends, her restaurant, and her garden.”

“Her restaurant?” Padmé asked, sounding interested. “She has her own business?”

“Yeah,” Anakin said. “When we arrived on Naboo, she started working at this little cafe as a cook. All the while, she was saving her money, and after she got a few investors to help her, she opened her own place just about two years ago.”

“How wonderful,” she said, smiling softly. “I still remember the bread your mother served us on Tatooine. I’ll have to visit Moenia at some point, so I can eat at the restaurant.” 

Grinning, Anakin nodded. “Mom would be thrilled.”

The conversation seemed to be drawing to a natural close, and Anakin prepared himself to stand up and leave, to get back to work. But before he did that . . . he took one long look at Padmé. 

She looked tired. Stressed. Frustrated. He could only guess how hard she was taking the deaths of Cordé and the Security Force members. And with all the work she had, being a Senator . . . he was pleasantly surprised she was willing to take a moment to talk with someone like him, when she had so much else to do. 

“I should take my position for tonight’s shift,” Anakin said, standing up. “I want to be ready for anything.”

He paused as he stood up, noting the way Padmé stiffened. “What do you mean?” she asked, looking up at him. 

“Well . . .” he hesitated, before taking a deep breath. “This apartment . . . It’ll be difficult to protect you here. All the windows, the landing platform--and that’s just what I’ve seen in a few minutes. I’m sure Captain Tycho has seen even more. Having four guards cover this space, even with two of them with you at all times . . . you’re not safe here, Senator.”

For a moment, Padmé looked at him, her face blank. Reaching out with the Force, like Obi-Wan had taught him, Anakin searched her emotions to understand what she was feeling. 

But when she rose to her feet, her movements slow and regal, Anakin knew he was in trouble. 

“Your concern is noted, Cadet Skywalker. And yes, it was mentioned that I should consider moving to another apartment. But I will not be driven out of my home by terrorists trying to silence me. I will not appear cowed, because I am not. I will not live in fear,” she said, her eyes flashing as she spoke, the only sign of the anger she clearly felt. 

That, and the fact that she called him Cadet Skywalker. 

“And I will not have guards in my bedroom as I sleep,” she continued. 

“What?” Senator, you can’t be serious--” Anakin began, only for Padmé to interrupt him. 

“I am completely serious. There are cameras and there is Artoo. That is all the security I require when I withdraw to my bedroom,” Padmé said, her chin lifted. 

Artoo? The little droid who had flown with him during the Invasion of Naboo? Anakin knew the unit was loyal, but was she seriously putting her life in the hands of an astromech?

He didn’t know where this stubbornness was coming from, but Anakin knew she shouldn’t get her way in this. Captain Tycho was a good man and an excellent security officer, but it seemed he wasn’t capable of standing up to Padmé. 

Even though Anakin wasn’t sure who was actually capable of that, he had to try. 

“Senator, I understand that it’s uncomfortable, but--” 

“There’s nothing more to say, Cadet,” Padmé said, emphasizing his title. “You are dismissed.”

Anakin grimaced, his anger and frustration boiling just under the surface. He took a deep breath, trying to get control over his emotions. “I think there is more to say, especially with how you’re putting your life at risk. But I will follow your orders.” He swallowed as he looked at her and then took another risk. “Padmé, please--just think about what I’m saying?”

She stayed silent, her lips pressed together, her eyes burning with righteous indignation. She gave no sign of objecting to his use of her first name, but she also gave no sign of softening her position, of doing what he was all but begging her to do. 

So that was that. Anakin could only step out of the office, hearing the door close behind him. 

Stupid. So  _ stupid _ , he thought to himself. Getting into an argument with Padmé of all people, acting like he knew more than her security captain, than Padmé herself? Of course she got mad at him. 

But a small voice inside him grumpily pointed out that he still wasn’t wrong. That everything he said was true. 

And that was the most annoying thing of all. 

XXX

For her entire political life, Padmé had dealt with men who thought they knew more than she did. She had learned how to handle it, how to stand firm in the face of their objections or gracefully concede while not giving up her power. 

The idea that Anakin Skywalker was no different from all those other men was incredibly frustrating. He was five years younger than her, for Shiraya’s sake! She had been a queen when he was a little boy!

Blowing out a breath, Padmé tried to calm herself. Getting angry didn’t do her any good. It made it harder for her to think, to approach a situation logically. That was one of the first lessons she learned in politics: an angry woman had less leeway than an angry man. 

At least Anakin’s motives were pure, she acknowledged. He just wanted to keep her safe, like Captains Tycho and Panaka, like Master Obi-Wan. But something about his argument, hearing him say how unsafe her apartment was . . . it unsettled her. 

Padmé sat back down, shifting the skirt of her dress a little in annoyance as it got in her way. She picked up her datapad, trying to pick up where she left off in her report, but she kept having to re-read what she had already written. 

With a noise that was half-sigh, half-grunt, Padmé dropped the datapad and stood up, turning to look out the window. The skies of Coruscant were awash in orange-golden sunlight as the deepening shadows hinted at the coming twilight. 

It was an apt metaphor, she thought. Ever since the attacks on her, she had struggled to not jump at shadows, even in the middle of the day. Because deep down . . . she was scared. Scared of dying with so much still to do. Scared of hurting her family. Scared of missing out on so much. 

She had dreams and hopes. Ideas about her future and what she wanted to do with her life. When the queen had asked her to become Naboo’s senator, she had set aside those dreams. But she still had them. 

Wrapping her arms around herself, Padmé looked out at the view of glittering Coruscant and wondered what would have happened if she had turned down the responsibility of being a senator. She could have worked on her project to truly eliminate slavery, handling it personally instead of sending Sabé. She could have traveled and seen more of the galaxy. She could have met someone who shared those goals, someone to stand by her side. 

It wasn’t like her to consider what-ifs. And she was very proud of what she had accomplished as a senator. That was why she was so upset at all of these people trying to tell her what to do. She could deal with Captain Panaka’s paranoia, Captain Tycho’s gentle prodding. She could even handle the worries of her parents and her friends. 

But something about Anakin Skywalker’s concerns made her angry. 

Maybe it was because he was living proof that time marched on. Even though she had seen him occasionally since he came to Naboo, it had been several years since she had last seen him. And in that time . . . he had changed. 

It wasn’t just the physical--how tall he had gotten, how his voice had grown deeper. No, it was something else about him that made her . . . 

Padmé swallowed. She hated to admit it, but--but Anakin was very attractive now. Not just because he was tall and handsome. But because he wasn’t the little boy she had met ten years ago, all enthusiasm and heart and hopeful blue eyes. 

No, now those eyes were steady and warm. He still felt things deeply--that was very clear--but he could control himself, it seemed. And he wasn’t afraid to speak his mind. 

The way his voice had sounded when he said her name, all but begging her to reconsider . . . 

Giving her head a quick shake, Padmé turned away from the window. She had plenty of work to focus her mind on, instead of strange young men who made her feel like an inexperienced girl. Really, she couldn’t think about any men right now. 

And her point to Anakin still stood: she was not going to cower in fear just because she was in danger. This had been her life for ten years and she wasn’t about to start hiding now. 

She pulled out her chair and sat down, picking up her datapad and focusing hard on her report. And soon, she was lost in a world of facts and figures, thinking about people in need across the galaxy--people who needed her help. 

They were counting on her. And she would not let them down. 

XXX

Pacing slowly, Anakin made his rounds of the Senator’s apartment, glancing at the door to her bedroom. 

When he had told his mother he was being sent to Coruscant to protect Padmé, Shmi had said Padmé wouldn’t like being under protection. He had brushed aside such concern, but now Anakin wished he had actually listened to his mom--and asked for her advice. 

He had no idea she would value her comfort and privacy so highly. That was why he was out here and she was in her room with only Artoo for protection. 

Obi-Wan approached him from the other side of the apartment. “All quiet?”

Anakin nodded. “Yes. Although I don’t like it. It’s too quiet.”

“Hmmm,” Obi-Wan said, considering Anakin’s words. It was nice that Obi-Wan was actually listening to him. But then he felt Obi-Wan’s senses stretch out, and he attempted to do the same. 

He could feel Padmé, asleep in her bedroom, her mind at peace. For just a moment, Anakin let himself savor the sensation, since their last meeting had been so filled with anger. But he moved on before Obi-Wan would notice. 

Wait--what was that?

“There’s something--” Anakin began, only for Obi-Wan to draw his lightsaber and head towards Padmé’s bedroom. Anakin pulled out his blaster as he followed Obi-Wan into the darkened room. Amid Artoo’s squeals, Obi-Wan’s lightsaber provided enough light for Anakin to spot two long, multi-legged insects on the bed, crawling towards Padmé. 

Without hesitation, Anakin aimed and fired, blasting one of the insects, while Obi-Wan neatly sliced the other in two. 

Looking around, Anakin searched for an entry point. He felt a sick feeling in his stomach when he saw a drone outside the window, backing away from the transparisteel.

“Obi-Wan!” he shouted as he fired at the window, aiming for the drone. 

The Jedi took in the situation, then with the Force he dove through the window and grasped the drone just before it engaged its thrusters and flew away. 

The noise had brought the two guards from their position outside the door to the apartment. “Stay with her!” Anakin said, only glancing at Padmé and getting an impression of wide eyes and an open mouth before he ran out of the apartment, heading towards the public landing platform on this floor. 

Because of course Padmé didn’t have a speeder parked at her own landing platform. It was just another security problem that would need to be fixed and soon. Even if he was only a cadet, he was going to fix it. 

It took him only a moment to find a speeder and hot-wire it, and then Anakin took off through the still-teeming traffic lanes of Coruscant. 

For a moment, he felt a flicker of doubt. What if he couldn’t find Obi-Wan? What if Obi-Wan lost his grip on the drone? But there was no time for such doubts and Anakin made himself focus and search for Obi-Wan’s presence. 

There! 

Slipping the speeder through the traffic, he got underneath Obi-Wan. Just in time, too--within a moment of getting into position, Obi-Wan let go and landed in the passenger seat of the speeder. 

“So this is what being a Jedi is like?” Anakin asked, throwing a glance at Obi-Wan and grinning. 

“Just follow the drone!” Obi-Wan said, before he glanced at Anakin and smiled. “Well done.”

“Nice of you to condone me stealing this speeder,” Anakin said, narrowing his eyes as he kept the drone in his sights, pushing the speeder to its limit. 

Obi-Wan huffed. “Really, Anakin.” 

“Sorry!” he said, just as blaster bolts spattered across the windshield. 

Obi-Wan rose to his feet and ignited his lightsaber, sending the bolts back towards the shooter. “There--they’re up there!” he said, pointing. 

Nodding, Anakin moved the speeder up, to a high ledge on one of Coruscant’s skyscrapers. Obi-Wan’s deflection had done the trick, nailing the shooter in the leg and shoulder and preventing their escape. 

“Don’t move!” Obi-Wan said, jumping out of the speeder and holding his lightsaber on the shooter. A bounty hunter from the look of her, Anakin thought. 

Anakin stood in the speeder and drew his blaster. “Who are you? Why did you attack the Senator?”

The bounty hunter panted and grimaced, applying pressure to her leg. “Just--just a job.”

“Who hired you?” Anakin demanded. 

The woman’s eyes flickered, her Force presence strange to Anakin. She opened her mouth, but then, there was a whoosh of a small projectile and the woman jerked. Her face shifted, the smooth brown skin melting into a mass of greenish wrinkles, before she went still. 

Anakin looked around for any sign of danger, but he sensed nothing. He looked at Obi-Wan, who was crouching over the woman’s body. 

“What was that?” Anakin asked, moving a bit closer but staying in the speeder. 

“Some kind of dart,” Obi-Wan said, withdrawing it from the woman’s neck and holding it up. “Infused with something quite poisonous to this species.”

“Clawdites,” Anakin said. “They’re changelings. The perfect bounty hunter.” 

Obi-Wan nodded and looked around, then pocketed the dart carefully. “Not so perfect, since this woman was only the middleman. She must have been hired by someone to kill the Senator. Which means we’re no closer to finding who did this.”

“I thought your brief was only to protect the Senator,” Anakin said. 

“It is,” Obi-Wan said, gesturing for Anakin to step back. 

He did, resuming his seat before Obi-Wan slid back into the speeder. “So why are you trying to find out who did this?”

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin. To his surprise, he said, “Stretch out with your feelings. Tell me what you sense.” 

Being in the middle of Coruscant traffic, it wasn’t exactly the safest spot to fall into the Force, but Anakin trusted Obi-Wan. So he closed his eyes and reached for the Force, for that sense of connection with the galaxy around him. 

There were pinpricks of light, representing all the beings swarming on the planet. Anakin slowly narrowed his perspective, sharpening his immediate surroundings. It was much more difficult to do this here instead of on Naboo. 

And more than that . . . there was something wrong . . . 

“There’s a shadow,” Anakin said slowly. “Starting to block out the light . . . danger . . .”

Obi-Wan laid a hand on Anakin’s shoulder, anchoring him and allowing him to withdraw from his introspection. Anakin took a few deep breaths, then looked at him. 

“I have sensed it, too,” Obi-Wan said. “There is a darkness, and it’s growing stronger and stronger.”

“What does this darkness have to do with Padmé?” Anakin asked. 

“I don’t know,” Obi-Wan said. “But we should get back and begin preparing for tomorrow.” 

In agreement, Anakin started the speeder up and started flying back towards Padmé’s apartment building. “What’s happening tomorrow?”

“We’ll have to report on the latest assassination attempt on the Senator,” Obi-Wan said. “Which means reporting to the Chancellor.” 

And without any conscious reason why, Anakin felt a chill go down his spine. 

XXX

To think that someone like him, born a slave on Tatooine, was stepping into the office of the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic! He had met the Chancellor before, of course, but that had been on Naboo. It was different to be here on Coruscant, walking into the room where all the power of the galaxy was centered.

Even though there was something cold about the room--a cold that reminded him of that first trip in space, when Padmé had wrapped a blanket around him--Anakin still felt awed as Obi-Wan led him into the Chancellor’s office. 

“So here are the Senator’s protectors, the ones standing between her and certain death!” the Chancellor said, a proud smile on his face. “Of course I expected your efforts to be fruitful, Master Kenobi, but it is a pleasure to see young Skywalker by your side.” 

“Anakin was very useful,” Obi-Wan said slowly. “Like everyone of Naboo, the Senator’s safety is his first priority.” 

There was something weird going on, Anakin realized. He wasn’t sure what it was, but Obi-Wan definitely didn’t like the Chancellor. And Anakin wasn’t sure why. 

It wasn’t until Obi-Wan omitted their interaction with the bounty hunter that Anakin started to put the pieces together. The Chancellor had ordered Obi-Wan to protect Padmé--not hunt for her attacker. Which was kinda strange. Wouldn’t it be more important to find whoever wanted to kill her?

For the most part, Anakin thought he kept his face blank enough to not alert the Chancellor to the truth. The Chancellor dismissed them with some more lavish praise that didn’t sit right with Anakin, even though he didn’t understand why. He liked getting compliments--everyone did. But there was something about hearing the Chancellor go on and on about him . . . 

Even with his long legs, he had trouble keeping up with Obi-Wan as he stalked through the Senate Building. “Obi-Wan, what is it?” Anakin asked, catching up with him. 

Obi-Wan blew out a breath. “I should have warned you about my report.” 

“Oh. About you-know-who?” Anakin said, smiling a little and hoping to defuse some of the tension. 

Just like he hoped, Obi-Wan took the bait. “Yes, exactly, about you-know-who,” Obi-Wan said as he rolled his eyes. “You managed to hide your surprise fairly well, but I shouldn’t have left you in the dark.” 

Anakin nodded and looked around, making sure they were out of earshot of any passing beings, as well as away from any cameras. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but Obi-Wan, why aren’t you telling the Chancellor everything?”

“A fair question,” Obi-Wan acknowledged. “I researched that dart last night, and there’s nothing about it in the Jedi Archives. Whatever the identity of the person trying to kill the Senator, they’re covering their tracks well.”

Well, that sucked. He thought with the dart, it would be easy enough to at least have someplace to start looking for the bounty hunter’s boss. It looked like they didn’t have anything. 

“All is not lost,” Obi-Wan said. “I’m going to speak with Dex this afternoon.”

“That’s something. But Obi-Wan . . . I don’t like this,” Anakin said. “There’s just too many people on Coruscant. Too many opportunities for whoever wants to hurt the Senator.” 

Obi-Wan gave him an absent-minded nod as he stroked his beard, lost in thought. But then he looked at Anakin and said, “What are you thinking?”

He wasn’t really thinking anything. He didn’t even really have a plan. And anything he suggested was bound to have been already considered and suggested by Captain Tycho. 

And probably shot down by Padmé, he thought glumly. 

But his instincts were screaming at him that staying on Coruscant wasn’t going to work. 

Master Qui-Gon had told Anakin to trust his instincts. It was good advice, because whenever Anakin did that, he succeeded. Whether it was winning the podrace that gained him his freedom, making his first friend on Naboo, or joining the Royal Security Forces, the times when he trusted his inner voice were the ones that had paid off the most. 

So Anakin looked at Obi-Wan, the student of Qui-Gon, and said, “I think the Senator needs to leave Coruscant. The sooner, the better.”

End, Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin works to control his emotions and Obi-Wan reveals something about his past to help him. Meanwhile, Sabé has some insights to share with Padmé . . . ones that match up with something she doesn't want to admit to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! One of my favorite moments in this fic happens in this chapter--and the lovely [queenaryastark](http://queenaryastark.tumblr.com) made a gif for it! I'd love to hear your guesses as to which one it is. :-)
> 
>   
>   
> 

Anakin wasn’t sure who disliked his plan more: Obi-Wan, Captain Panaka or Captain Tycho. Of course, no matter how much all of them hated it, Padmé disliked it more. 

“How in the name of Shiraya is this a good plan?” Captain Panaka said via holo. 

“I don’t understand why you wouldn’t want the Senator on Naboo,” Anakin said, doing his best to keep his cool. “It would be much easier to set up a perimeter around a remote estate and limit the number of people having access to the Senator.”

“I refuse to leave Coruscant right now,” Padmé insisted. “With the Military Creation Act coming to a vote any day now, I’m needed here.” 

It was all Anakin could do not to glare at Padmé. Clearly, she still hadn’t thought about his request from yesterday. “At the risk of your safety?”

She lifted her chin, her voice firm. “Yes.”

“I agree with Cadet Skywalker that removing you from Coruscant is the wiser course of action,” Captain Tycho said. “You are allowed to vote by proxy, after all.”

“Yes, but the vote is only one part of my job. I’m needed here to help sway undecided senators, to network with those against the Military Creation Act, to convince those in favor of the act to reconsider. I can’t do any of those things via holo,” Padmé protested. 

Sighing, Anakin leaned back in his chair as Padmé and Captain Tycho began arguing. He looked at Obi-Wan, who was stroking his beard. 

“Now I kinda wish I had stayed quiet,” Anakin said quietly. 

Obi-Wan gave him a small smile. “No, you aren’t. Because you know you’re right.”

“Good luck convincing anyone else of that,” he grumbled.

Obi-Wan patted his shoulder before leaning forward. “Senator Amidala, do you have anyone in mind to serve as your proxy?”

Padmé blinked, looking surprised and annoyed by Obi-Wan’s question. “Not really. I considered asking Jar-Jar, but . . . ”

“Say no more,” Obi-Wan said, raising a hand. “Then instead of naming a proxy, why not create the appearance that you haven’t left Coruscant at all?”

Anakin felt a smile slowly appear on his face as the brilliance of Obi-Wan’s idea became clear. 

“Are you suggesting we have a handmaiden pretend to be the Senator?” Captain Panaka asked, sounding intrigued. 

“It wouldn’t be the first time that’s happened,” Obi-Wan pointed out. 

Captain Tycho looked doubtful. “We’ve never had a handmaiden take the Senator’s place for such a long period of time. It would be difficult for her to maintain her cover for weeks.”

“It’s unlikely the Senator would need to be removed from Coruscant longer than a week or two, I believe,” Obi-Wan said. “Only until the vote on the Military Creation Act has happened. And you could set up a communication link between the Senator and her handmaiden, for emergencies and assistance.” 

“Or just tell everyone that the Senator’s movements are restricted for security reasons, and she can only communicate with people via holo,” Anakin added. “We can probably slice the communication networks so any transmissions appear to be coming from here on Coruscant instead of Naboo.” 

“Versé could do that easily,” Captain Panaka said. 

Anakin looked at Padmé, hoping that she might actually unbend a little and actually consider her safety. 

“I suppose that makes sense . . . ” Padmé said slowly. But then she shook her head. “But this plan would be putting my handmaiden in great danger.”

Captain Panaka said gruffly, “It’s a danger they all accepted when they became a handmaiden. And every one of them would be willing to protect you by entering into a long-term arrangement.”

Anakin could sense Padmé’s mixed emotions. He could understand--after all, she had just lost one of her handmaidens. And she wouldn’t be Padmé if she wasn’t hesitating about leaving Coruscant at this important junction. 

But he really hoped she would agree to this plan. Because the bad feeling he had about Padmé staying on Coruscant kept growing stronger. He had attempted to meditate this morning, before the meeting, but he hadn’t gotten any clarity. Nothing to help him figure out why he felt this way. 

“And the handmaiden passing as you would have the best members of the Royal Security Forces protecting them,” Anakin pointed out quietly. “Everyone knows about the attacks on you and would see nothing unusual about an increased number of bodyguards or new security procedures. You could still do your job while being safe.” 

Captain Tycho nodded. “Well put, Cadet Skywalker. And meanwhile, you would be hidden on Naboo with a small complement of Security Forces.”

“I would feel better if Master Kenobi accompanied the Senator,” Captain Panaka said firmly. “Our forces are well-trained, but having a Jedi would allow us to provide adequate security for Dormé here on Coruscant, Queen Jamillia in the Royal Palace, and the Senator on Naboo.” 

“To maintain appearances, I would arrange with the Jedi Council for another Knight to stay with the handmaiden impersonating the Senator,” Obi-Wan said. “I don’t believe this change would poke any holes in our plan.” 

Anakin nodded, then looked at Padmé, searching for her feelings on the expanded version of the plan. 

Her lips were pursed and her eyes were narrowed, her worry and exhaustion weighing on her. But Anakin still thought she looked beautiful. If she was on Naboo, perhaps she would have the opportunity to rest. From what he had heard, she hadn’t been back to Naboo for over a year. She must miss her family, her home . . . 

“I suppose this is the best of a bad situation,” Padmé said. “Very well. But I insist on talking to Dormé before anything else happens, to make certain she’s willing to take this risk. And I would like to request that Cadet Skywalker be part of the team accompanying me to Naboo.”

What? She wanted him to come to Naboo with her? 

Obi-Wan gave him a not-so-gentle nudge with the Force and Anakin quickly schooled his face. “I’m sure Captains Panaka and Tycho have better-trained, more experienced volunteers to protect you, Senator.”

“Yes--but none of them are so willing to stand up to me,” Padmé said, a flash of mischief appearing on her face before she grew serious. “I appreciate your insight, Anakin, and I’d like to have you on the team.”

Anakin knew he looked gobsmacked, but he was still shocked that after their fight, Padmé would want him around. He looked at the two captains, who both looked amused. In fact, Captain Panaka was actually  _ grinning _ .

“No need to look so surprised, Skywalker,” Captain Panaka said. “The senator is right. And I was going to suggest the same thing. You’ve got Jedi training, as well as high grades on your marksmanship, strategy and flying.”

Padmé looked at Anakin in surprise. “Jedi training?”

He could feel his face grow hot. “Um, yes. Only a limited amount, but . . . yes.”

“Oh. I didn’t know . . .” Padmé said slowly. 

She didn’t know? So it hadn’t been the reason she wanted him to come with her to Naboo? Anakin felt his heart spiral up into the sky at the idea Padmé wanted him around. Even as he felt Obi-Wan’s concern about his emotional state, Anakin couldn’t stop himself from smiling at Padmé. “I didn’t want to get my teacher in trouble.”

Nodding quickly, Padmé said, “Of course.” She turned to look at the captains. “So, does this plan merit your approval, Captains?”

Captain Tycho nodded. “As you put it, it’s the best solution to the problem.”

“I agree,” Captain Panaka said. “If you give your consent, Senator, we can begin making arrangements.”

Padmé looked at Anakin and Obi-Wan. “Are you both in agreement? And Master Kenobi, I take it that you will accompany me?”

“Protecting you is my first priority,” Obi-Wan said with a slight bow of his head. “And I believe this represents the best way to protect you, Senator.”

“And you, Anakin?”

Anakin gave her a quick smile. “I would follow you to the end of the galaxy, Senator.” 

There was a flicker of discomfort from Captain Tycho as he shifted in his chair, while Obi-Wan seemed ready to say something, so Anakin quickly added, “In order to protect you, of course.” 

Her eyes skittered away from his for a moment, only to look at him again for a moment before dropping her gaze again. Her cheeks were slightly flushed as she nodded. “Thank you. Well, then, we’re all in agreement. I will go and speak with Dormé now.”

Padmé stood up and Anakin scrambled to his feet, while Obi-Wan rose gracefully. Captain Tycho offered Padmé his arm. “I’ll go over the details with Dormé after you’ve spoken to her, Senator,” he said. 

“Yes, of course,” Padmé said, walking slowly with her security captain, her head down and her shoulders rounded. 

It made Anakin want to wrap her in his arms and keep her safe. Swallowing, he took a breath and reminded himself he still had a job to do--and that was to help Padmé do her job. And besides . . . she was beautiful, glamorous and incredibly smart. He was just some kid she had met a long time ago. 

With Captain Panaka ending the holocall, that left just Anakin and Obi-Wan in the room. And Anakin could tell Obi-Wan wasn’t happy. 

“What’s wrong, Obi-Wan?” he asked, figuring they might as well get this worked out. 

Obi-Wan folded his hands into the sleeves of his robe, drawing himself up straight. “I’m concerned about you being part of this mission.”

“Obi-Wan, we’ve talked about this,” Anakin said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. “I agree with you that I can’t let my emotions carry me away.”

“But they still do,” Obi-Wan said, sounding very disapproving and stern. 

Anakin raised an eyebrow. “I’m working on it, Obi-Wan. But I can’t just turn off my emotions. Not like you can.”

With a frown, Obi-Wan let some of the starch out of his attitude. “I’m simply worried. From personal experience.”

“Personal experience?” Anakin asked, feeling surprised. “Are you saying you fell in love with someone you were protecting?  _ You _ ?”

A change came over Obi-Wan, not just in appearance. His very Force sense reacted. Anakin could feel his regret, his embarrassment, his concern. 

Obi-Wan turned away, looking through one of the large windows at the view of Coruscant. “When I was about your age, Master Qui-Gon and I were assigned to protect the Duchess of Mandalore. And . . . well.”

“She--she didn’t . . . get hurt or anything?” Anakin asked, because even though he hadn’t sensed grief from Obi-Wan, that didn’t mean something bad hadn’t happened. And the way Obi-Wan spoke, the way he felt . . . 

“No, thank the Force,” Obi-Wan said quietly. “But--but I know what it’s like, to be with someone and know you can’t fall in love, but aren’t able to stop yourself from falling.”

Anakin walked over to stand beside Obi-Wan at the window. “That sounds very difficult.”

“It was. I haven’t seen Satine since the day I left Mandalore.” 

It was all he could do not to wince. Could he have gone fifteen years without seeing Padmé, especially if he was in love with her? Anakin doubted that. But then, Obi-Wan was a better and stronger and finer man than Anakin would ever be. 

“I’m sorry, Obi-Wan,” Anakin said. “But--but it’s not the same thing with me. I mean, I am trying to keep my emotions from affecting my judgement. And you’ll be there. You can help me.”

Obi-Wan still looked doubtful and Anakin tried to reassure him. “And besides, it’s not like Padmé is going to fall for me. And I’m not going to let that happen if it means Padmé’s security is put at risk. It takes two people to fall in love.”

The Jedi took a deep breath and nodded. “I know you won’t, Anakin. And I have seen you make progress since our initial discussion. I’m proud of you.”

That made Anakin duck his head, feeling a flush of warmth at Obi-Wan’s approval. Obi-Wan settled a hand on Anakin’s shoulder. “There was something else I wanted to discuss with you . . . would you be interested in building a lightsaber?” 

“What?” Anakin asked, staring at Obi-Wan. “Really?” 

Chuckling, Obi-Wan nodded. “Yes, really. I can’t take you to Ilum to find your own kyber crystal, but I do have a few spare crystals. You can see if any of them suit you, and then I can instruct you in the building process.” 

“Wow,” Anakin said, imagining himself with a lightsaber. It would be a huge advantage, having another weapon to draw upon, one that antagonists wouldn’t expect. And lightsabers were so wizard!

“If--if you’re sure,” Anakin said, still not really believing it. 

“You’ve handled yourself well in our sparring sessions--it’s time for your training to take the next step,” Obi-Wan said. “And . . . and more and more, I think the Council was in the wrong to not train you.”

That was even more surprising. Obi-Wan bad-mouthing the Council? Anakin tilted his head. “Obi-Wan? Are you okay?” 

And like that, Obi-Wan brought his shields up and put on an empty, charming half-smile. “Of course I’m all right, Anakin. I assume you have preparations to make before returning to Naboo. I’ll see you later.” 

“Okay, Obi-Wan . . . I’ll see you later,” he called after him as Obi-Wan walked towards the apartment’s door with a bit more speed than normal. 

Anakin frowned as he stood by the window. Obi-Wan shutting down like that bothered him, but then, that was Obi-Wan. If he didn’t want to talk about something, he made sure it wasn’t the topic of conversation any longer. 

Maybe it was thinking about that duchess--Anakin made a note to look her up, just for his own curiosity. And at least Obi-Wan had opened up a little, sharing his worries with Anakin. Offering a warning so Anakin didn’t suffer from the same mistake Obi-Wan had made. 

In Anakin’s eyes, Obi-Wan seemed like the perfect Jedi. But now he also seemed like a normal man, one who struggled and had doubts and worries. Knowing that, he didn’t feel so worried about talking to Obi-Wan if he did have problems with his emotions. And Anakin wasn’t going to let him down by staying quiet when he needed help. 

At least now he knew he could talk to Obi-Wan about his struggles and he would understand. 

But for now . . . there was a trip to Naboo to plan and a senator to protect. 

And a woman to learn more about, his heart reminded him.

XXX

There hadn’t been a lot of money in the Skywalker household after they moved to Naboo, but his mother had always made sure Anakin could take advantage of trips and school events. So he had visited the Lake Country before and been dazzled by its beauty. 

But it was made even more beautiful by Padmé. 

She looked more relaxed the moment she stepped off the ship, breathing in the fresh, sweet air. Together with Obi-Wan and a few other guards, they walked from the landing pad towards the front doors of Varykino, Padmé’s villa. 

And then Padmé let out a little surprised gasp and went running for the doors, reaching out for the figure standing there. 

“Sabé!” they all heard Padmé shout as she flung her arms around her friend. “What are you doing here?”

“I came out of retirement,” Sabé said, laughing as she hugged Padmé back. “I thought you could use some company. And someone has to keep you from scaring away all your security.”

Padmé made a face and Anakin couldn’t help laughing as he joined them at the door. Sabé looked up at him, her eyes going wide. “Anakin, why do you keep growing? It’s not fair!”

With a quiet chuckle, Anakin leaned down to let Sabé hug him. “Or maybe you’re shrinking.” 

“Ugh, I hope not. Then I’d be Padmé’s height again,” Sabé joked. 

“I don’t think that would be so bad,” Anakin said, glancing at Padmé as he felt her annoyance and . . . something else? She was looking at Sabé with an odd expression on her face. 

“Easy for you to say,” Sabé said, sparking more of that unknown emotion in Padmé. “How’s your mom?”

He was all set to respond, but then realized Obi-Wan was standing behind him, one eyebrow quirked, while the other guards had dispersed to do their actual jobs. 

“She’s great, Sabé. But we can catch up more later. For now, we need to get the senator inside and check her rooms,” Anakin said. 

“There’s an excellent security system installed in the villa,” Padmé said. “I’m sure everything is fine.”

“That’s good to know, but I still have to check, Senator,” Anakin said. He opened the door of the villa and ushered the two women inside with Obi-Wan bringing up the rear. 

Padmé gave him a look. “It’s not necessary.”

“You know he’s just doing his job, Padmé,” Sabé said, hooking arms with her. “I have tea and five blossom bread in the kitchen. We can go out on the terrace and have a snack while we catch up.”

“I should see what the Senate has done today . . .” Padmé said, sounding unenthused at the prospect. 

Without saying a word, Sabé tugged Padmé away, as Padmé gave Anakin and Obi-Wan a warning look. “Don’t follow us,” she ordered as her friend dragged her out of sight. 

Shaking his head, Anakin turned to Obi-Wan. “She’s really prickly,” he said, feeling somewhat surprised. 

“You weren’t expecting that?” Obi-Wan asked. 

Anakin shrugged his shoulders and pulled out his datapad, consulting the floor plan of the villa before moving towards Padmé’s suite. “I guess I thought she’d be more accepting of everything,” he said. “She agreed to this plan, after all.” 

Obi-Wan murmured noncommittally, allowing Anakin to do his security check without interruption. But as he did it, he wondered if Padmé was going to continue her objections to the protection arrangements. 

Because if she did, this wasn’t how he thought this trip would go. Not when she was back home, in this beautiful villa, with one of her best friends keeping her company. With all the work Padmé had, she could focus on that while also fitting in some relaxation, if she just allowed the Security Forces to protect her. 

But he doubted that was going to happen.

XXX

In Padmé’s eyes, Naboo was the most beautiful planet in the entire galaxy. And the Lake Country was the most beautiful part of the planet. She had come here as a child, staying in a small house with her family. As Queen, she had visited for both relaxation and to maintain a presence throughout the communities of Naboo. And then, as the end of her reign approached, she had purchased a villa of her own, a place for her family to visit and spend time together. 

Until now, she had only been able to come to Varykino once. It was a shame she hadn’t been able to use it more, but at least now she would have a nice visit here. 

Even if the circumstances were unfortunate. 

“You really should stop frowning,” Sabé said as she poured each of them tea. 

“I’m not frowning,” Padmé protested, picking up her cup and softly blowing on it.

Sabé gave her a look and Padmé sighed. “I wish I could see this as a vacation. Goodness knows I could use a break, but . . . there’s just never been time. And of course, now I’m forced into it at the worst possible time.” 

“I suppose that’s the way life works,” Sabé said, sitting down with her own cup. “If you don’t make time for something, it makes the time for you.” 

“Hmm,” Padmé murmured, taking her first sip of tea and feeling her shoulders relax a little. She leaned back in her chair and breathed out, looking out over the water. It was autumn, with a chill in the air, but the sun was still warm. It was so pleasant to sit here with Sabé, drinking tea and breathing in the fresh air. 

Perhaps she could find some time to relax on this visit. Especially if her family visited--one look at the version of herself she had seen in her mirror and her parents would start fussing over her. 

And the last thing she wanted was fussing. 

“How are you, Sabé?” she asked, smiling at her friend. 

Sabé smiled back, leaning back in her chair as well. “I’m good. Working with the refugee groups takes up a lot of my time. But it’s so rewarding. I never thought I’d like such work.” 

“Why not?” 

“Because I thought humanitarian work would frustrate me,” Sabé said bluntly. “Because you may help one person, but there’s always more people needing help. But then I realized that just because there’s always more work to be done, you’ve still helped one person. And that’s what matters.” 

Padmé smiled softly. “I’m proud of you. You’ve done so much good, Sabé.” 

“Because of you,” Sabé said softly, smiling at her. “You saw that I could do this work and helped me see it.” 

Feeling her cheeks flush, Padmé took a sip of tea. “I’m very grateful to you, for spending so much time and energy carrying through on my project. I only wish I could have done more to support you.” 

“You did plenty, Padmé,” Sabé reassured her. “Starting with Anakin and his mother. Helping them really let me see how important eradicating slavery is.” 

Nodding, Padmé looked back out at the water. When she had asked Sabé to help Anakin and Shmi get settled on Naboo, she had thought it would be just a few weeks of work for Sabé. But her former handmaiden seemed to have really connected with the Skywalkers . . . if her recent interaction with Anakin was anything to go by. 

“I didn’t realize you were such good friends with Anakin,” Padmé said, glancing at Sabé before looking back out at the lake. 

Sabé tilted her head. “He’s a great person. I’m glad he’s here to help protect you.” 

Padmé shifted in her chair, then leaned forward to break off a bit of the five blossom bread. “I was surprised to see him on Coruscant. I hadn’t heard he joined the Security Forces.” 

Taking a bite, Padmé savored the jam filling and creamy pear-flavored icing on the bread, only to cough when Sabé said, “He’s very handsome now, isn’t he?” 

“W-what?” Padmé said, once she had sipped some tea to swallow the bread she had almost choked on. 

“Anakin,” Sabé said with a smirk. “He grew up well. Thanks to living here on Naboo, being with his mother . . .” 

“Sabé,” Padmé said, sitting up straight, knowing she was falling into Queen Amidala behavior, but unable to help it. Because . . . she did not want to think about Anakin being handsome. 

With a roll of her eyes, Sabé leaned forward, lowering her voice. “Anakin is like a younger brother to me. But that doesn’t mean I haven’t noticed what he looks like. If you haven’t noticed, then I’m going to start worrying.” 

“Worrying? Worrying about what?” 

“Worrying that you’re too buried in your work to notice anything,” Sabé said. “You know as well as I do that being aware of your surroundings is the first step in protecting yourself. But if you’re always thinking about the Senate and committees and bills, then you’re oblivious to what’s happening around you.” 

“Oh.” Padmé took a sip of her tea, considering Sabé’s words. She couldn’t deny her friend had a point. With how much work she was doing, on top of not enough sleep and not enough healthy food, it was quite likely she wasn’t as observant as she should be. 

Sabé leaned forward, resting a hand on Padmé’s knee. “You used to get that way when you were queen, too. But with us around, and Captain Panaka watching your every move, and being here on Naboo . . . it was different. We could keep you safe and pull your head out of your datapad.” 

Giving her head a shake, Sabé broke off a piece of five blossom bread. “I just worry that you don’t have anyone to do that for you on Coruscant.”

It was a good question, Padmé had to admit. And she felt a wave of sadness as she realized she wasn’t sure of an answer. Of course Captain Tycho would do everything to keep her safe--but he was obvious in his actions. He wasn’t nearly as subtle as her handmaidens were, or even Captain Panaka. They knew her and knew how to help her. 

But she hadn’t formed the same kind of bonds with her Senatorial aides or her new security captain. Or with any of her colleagues in the Senate. They were people she respected, but . . . was there anyone she trusted?

“I can’t deny that you’re probably right,” Padmé said, setting aside her cup of tea and clasping Sabé’s hand. “And I’m so grateful that you’re telling me this.” 

A soft laugh broke out from Sabé. “Really?”

“Of course,” Padmé said, smiling at her. “There’s not many people I trust enough to listen to without questioning it.” 

With a wide smile, Sabé nodded. “I know. And I’m very glad to be someone you listen to.” 

“You always will be,” Padmé said sincerely. She took another bit of five blossom bread and leaned back in her chair, nibbling on it and sipping her tea. 

“So . . . you haven’t said whether you think Anakin is handsome.” 

Rolling her eyes, Padmé looked at her friend. “I’m not going to answer that. Because it’s inappropriate, Sabé.” 

And she wasn’t about to tell her friend what she thought about Anakin Skywalker. 

XXX

As he had hoped, Padmé started to relax within a day or so. The presence of Sabé certainly helped. Not just because she was one of Padmé’s oldest friends, but her status as a former handmaiden and her natural inclination to protect Padmé made Sabé like another member of the Security Forces. 

That meant if Padmé wanted to go down to the lake or go for a walk, she could take Sabé and only one guard. She almost seemed to forget her protectors, just going about her day. It eliminated a lot of the tension between the senator and the security team. 

Soon, they all started to fall into a rhythm--Anakin knew from his training it couldn’t become a routine, because that implied losing your observational focus. But they all learned to coexist together. Anakin and Obi-Wan were the permanent members of the team, while other Security Force officers rotated in every few days. The Starfighter Corps provided aerial patrols around Varykino, maintaining and protecting the perimeter. 

It all meant Anakin could stay close to Padmé. And Anakin couldn’t deny he liked being close to her.

He never forgot what his purpose was: protecting Padmé. So even though he wished he could be like Obi-Wan, he didn’t join Padmé and Sabé at the table during meals. He stayed in guard position, on his feet and at the ready. When he was assigned to follow Padmé and Sabé on walks or excursions, he didn’t allow himself to be drawn into unnecessary conversation. 

Even when it was Padmé trying to lure him into talking to her, or Padmé asking him to join them for dinner with a sweet smile. 

“Cadet Skywalker?” 

Anakin snapped out of his thoughts, feeling his face flush. “Yes, Senator?” 

Padmé looked at him curiously. “I’m going for a walk and Sabé has some work to do.” 

“Of course, Senator,” he said, pulling his datapad out of his pocket. He frowned as he checked the logs. “It looks like I’m the only one available right now.” 

“Oh,” Padmé said, frowning a little. “But I should be fine with just you, shouldn’t I?” 

There was nothing that said there had to be two security officers with Padmé; it was simply good tactics. However, he didn’t want to disappoint her. And if anything did happen, he could reach out to Obi-Wan for help, even if Obi-Wan was in the middle of meditation. 

“Yes, it should be all right,” Anakin confirmed. 

“Good,” Padmé said, turning on her heel and walking quickly out of the villa.

“Wait, Senator--” he said, fumbling to put away his datapad and checking his blaster was holstered and his brand-new lightsaber was clipped to his belt. Then he hurried as he tried to catch up with her. 

She didn’t really act like she heard him--at least, her pace did not slow. She strode along the terrace and moved down the steps, heading in the direction of a path winding through the villa’s gardens. 

Taking advantage of his longer legs, Anakin caught up with her after a few moments, but he kept himself a few steps behind her, allowing her the semblance of privacy. Especially since she seemed upset about something.

Should he say something to her? Ask her what was wrong? Or would it be better if he stayed quiet? After all, she had only asked him along because he was her protection. 

To stop dwelling on the question about approaching Padmé, Anakin looked around to observe their surroundings. The gardens at the villa were quite lush, even given the approach of autumn. The leaves on the trees were starting to change, fading from their summertime vibrance. The flowers were mostly gone, leaving bushes and flowerbeds bare. But Anakin found himself enjoying the peaceful calmness of the garden. How it was gracefully preparing for the cool dampness of winter and then the renewal of spring. 

Padmé slowly exhaled, making Anakin turn his head to look at her. He noticed how her shoulders appeared more relaxed instead of tensed around her ears. 

“It’s so beautiful here,” Padmé said softly. “It feels wrong to be in a bad mood.” 

Anakin smiled a little. “That was something my mom would say. That we were so lucky to be living on Naboo, any problems we had were only temporary.” 

“Your mother is very wise,” she said, smiling a little. She drew in a deep breath and exhaled again, rolling her shoulders. 

“Is everything all right, Senator?” Anakin asked, unable to help himself. He knew he shouldn’t interfere, that he should maintain the distance between them, but . . . he was just tired of resisting her. Of not getting as close as he could. 

The gentle wind tugged a lock of hair from Padmé’s updo, blowing it into her eyes. She brushed it back and gave him a smile that wasn’t big and beaming, but at least it was a happy one. 

“I’m fine. Thank you for asking,” she said. “I’m going to head back inside. I have an appointment with Bail in a little bit.” 

Bail? Who was Bail? 

Padmé had gotten several footsteps before Anakin realized he wasn’t moving. With a sigh, he caught up to Padmé again, even as he felt the fire of his jealousy growing. He was ashamed of what he was feeling . . . but he couldn’t seem to help it. 

End, Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin gets a break and an idea. Meanwhile, Padmé discovers how much she doesn't know about Anakin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be my favorite chapter of this fic--not just because I have two moments that inspired the fic, but because I got to make a reference to _A New Hope_. :-)

“Your feelings betray you.” 

“Probably a good thing I’m not a Jedi, then,” Anakin said, not caring if he sounded flippant. Because he truly did not want to have this conversation. 

Obi-Wan shook his head. “You’re upset and trying to hide it. That’s not like you.” 

Anakin shrugged and focused on examining his blaster, per protocol. Although he had already checked it over twice today, which was very beyond protocol. 

“Anakin, when was the last time you weren’t working?” 

That was the last thing he expected Obi-Wan to ask. It made him stop what he was doing in surprise and look at his mentor. 

A small smile on his face, Obi-Wan took a seat opposite him. “You’ve been on high alert even before we arrived on Naboo. I know you want to keep the Senator safe, but you’ll burn out at this rate.” 

With some hesitation, Anakin set aside his blaster and faced Obi-Wan. Without something to do, his fingers twisted and fidgeted while he gathered his thoughts. 

“I hadn’t realized . . . this is all so much more intense than I realized it would be . . .” 

Nodding, Obi-Wan said, “I think you could use a day to yourself. We have enough guards here, and the Senator is expecting to spend tomorrow inside the villa, having meetings and discussions with her fellow senators on Coruscant.” 

He shifted in his chair, feeling a swirl of emotions. He was embarrassed he hadn’t been taking better care of himself--how could he protect Padmé if he wasn’t in top condition? And he was angry Obi-Wan was pointing it out to him--that he was so aware of Anakin’s failings. 

But most of all, he was grateful to have someone like Obi-Wan. 

“I could go visit Mom,” Anakin said, rising to his feet and quickly holstering his blaster. “Maybe see a few of my friends . . .” 

Obi-Wan’s smile grew. “Just what I hoped you’d say.”

Anakin met Obi-Wan’s smile with one of his own. As he did so, he took in his teacher and noticed the circles under his eyes and--was that gray in his hair? 

“Oh,” Anakin said, frowning. “But what about you? You need a break, too, Obi-Wan.”

“No, no, I’m fine,” Obi-Wan said, waving a hand in the air to brush aside Anakin’s words. 

“No--after I return, you will take a day for yourself. Go out into the gardens, visit with the shaaks,” Anakin said, nodding his head firmly even as he smiled at the mental image of Obi-Wan taming a shaak and riding it. 

Something of what he had seen must have been transmitted through the Force, because Obi-Wan chuckled. “Really, Anakin.” 

“Really--you  _ will  _ rest,” Anakin said. 

He could tell that Obi-Wan wanted to protest further, but he simply stared him down until Obi-Wan gave in with more grace than Anakin would have, if their positions were reversed. 

“All right, Anakin, we’re agreed,” Obi-Wan said, standing up. “Give my best to your mother. And enjoy your day tomorrow.” 

It wasn’t enough to express his thanks in words. Not with how suddenly everything seemed brighter and better with the prospect of a day off ahead of him. So Anakin stepped forward and hugged Obi-Wan, feeling so glad to have his help. 

There was a flutter of embarrassment from Obi-Wan, but to Anakin’s surprise, Obi-Wan hugged him back for a moment before stepping away. 

“You should get to bed,” Obi-Wan said. “You’ll barely sleep, I know, but if you go to bed early, you’ll get more than if you go to bed later.” 

Grinning, Anakin nodded. “Yes, Obi-Wan,” he said, trying to sound respectful as he tried not to laugh. 

“Get going,” Obi-Wan said, his lips twisting. 

“Going!” Anakin said, heading up to his room to comm his mother.

XXX

Leaning back in his chair, Anakin patted his belly and smiled at his mother. “You know, you didn’t have to make all my favorites.” 

His mom scoffed lightly. “As if I wouldn’t do that when my son comes to visit me.” 

“You make it sound like I never visit you,” Anakin said. 

“Which isn’t true,” she said, reaching out to take his hand. “But no matter how proud I am of you, how happy I am for you, there’s always a drop of sadness that you’re not my little boy any longer.” 

Anakin gently laced his fingers through hers. “It’s because of you I was able to grow up, Mom. Without you . . . I don’t know that I’d be here.” 

She squeezed his hand. “You’d survive.” A soft, knowing smile appeared on her face. “You’re too stubborn to do otherwise.” 

That made him throw back his head and laugh. His mom laughed, too, then stood up and reached for his plate. 

“Oh, no,” Anakin said, jumping up and taking his plate first. “I’ve got the dishes. You can put the kettle on and we’ll have some tea before I have to go back to Varykino.” 

Even if he didn’t have the Force, he’d know his mother would protest. But with a look from him, she smiled and started filling the kettle. 

“How is the Senator?” she asked. “I know you’re protecting her with every breath you take, but she must be upset about being targeted like this.” 

Settling the dishes into the sink, Anakin began filling it with water, still marveling at the easy access to water, even after all these years on Naboo. 

“Padmé’s good. I mean, she’s really angry she can’t be on Coruscant right now, arguing with all the other senators, but she doesn’t take it out on us,” Anakin said, beginning to scrub. “It’s . . . it’s really great to be around her.” 

He glanced over at his mom, eager for her reaction. But she kept her back to him as she said, “Please give her my regards.” 

“I will,” Anakin said, wondering at how she was acting. “I told her about your restaurant. She said she’d have to come to Moenia to visit it.” 

“That would be a pleasure. And a challenge,” his mom said, glancing over at him. And that glance was enough for Anakin to know what was going on. 

“Mom,” he said, pulling his hands out of the soapy water, “I’m okay.” 

Turning around, his mom looked at him, her eyes warm and sad. “So you don’t have a crush on Padmé?” 

Anakin sighed. He could never hide anything from her. 

“I do, but . . . but it’s just a crush,” Anakin said, hoping he sounded convincing. “I mean, she was Queen of Naboo--she’s a senator now. And I’m just me. And besides, I’m her bodyguard--I can’t let my feelings pose a risk to her.” 

“Oh, Ani,” she said, stepping towards him. She had to reach up to touch his jaw. “You don’t have to deny your feelings. They make you who you are.” 

“I know,” he said, meeting her eyes for a second before looking away. “But, c’mon, Mom--a senator and a guy like me? Do you really see that working out?” 

Her answer came so quickly, she almost interrupted him. “Yes. I do. If Padmé was looking for a partner, there is no one who would be better for her than you.” 

He felt his cheeks flush. “You’re just saying that because you’re my mom.” 

She laughed softly. “Perhaps. But it’s also the truth. If you care about Padmé, and you think she might care for you, you should see what happens. It could end happily or not--but it’s always better to make your own choices, instead of letting fate write your story.” 

For a long moment, Anakin gazed at his mother. Wondering how she always seemed to know the right thing to say. Wondering, after the life she had, how she could remain so hopeful. 

“I love you, Mom,” he said, his voice cracking just a tiny bit, before he hugged her tightly.

And because his mom was the best, she didn’t even mind he was dripping water and soap on her. She just hugged him back and said, “I love you, too, Ani.” 

After a few moments, she pulled away and smiled at him. “I’ll help with the dishes. That way, we’ll have more time to talk before you leave.” 

With a small smile, he nodded and took his place at the sink. They washed and dried in comfortable silence for a few minutes and Anakin let his thoughts turn to Padmé. 

Maybe his mom was right. Maybe . . . maybe he could make some sign of his affections for her. Something that wouldn’t attract too much attention. Something that wouldn’t pose a risk to her. But what? 

A loud, metallic grinding made Anakin jerk, his hand moving towards his lightsaber, until he realized it was C-3PO, walking into the kitchen. 

“Oh, Master Ani! I do apologize--I’m afraid my joints are in quite a state of disrepair,” C-3PO said. “Mistress Shmi has tried to help me, but I’m just too old and worn, I suppose.”

“I wish there was time for you to work on him,” his mom said. “He’s right that I haven’t been able to help--but it’s not because you’re too worn, Threepio.” 

“Maybe I could--” Anakin began, only for a perfect, amazing idea to present itself to him. He grinned widely. “Mom, would you mind me taking Threepio with me?” 

His mom shook her head. “Of course not. He’s your droid, after all. He’s helpful to me at the restaurant, but he could use more to do.” 

As Threepio babbled his thanks and apologies, Anakin kept smiling as he washed dishes, talked with his mom, and made a plan.

XXX

Once he returned to Varykino with Threepio in tow, Anakin dove back into his work protecting Padmé. The vote must be getting closer, he thought, because it seemed like she spent most of her time in her office, talking to other senators via comm. 

Because of that, he was able to work on Threepio and finish the work a lot quicker than he had anticipated. It only took him a few days to clean all of Threepio’s circuits, oil his joints and give him an upgrade. His coverings weren’t the best quality, but Anakin polished Threepio until he shone. 

He wasn’t sure when he was going to make his offer to Padmé, but a day after he finished working on Threepio, Anakin realized how much Padmé needed help. 

When she entered the dining room for dinner, Anakin almost took a step from his position to go to Padmé. Her shoulders were rounded and low, although from exhaustion or frustration, he wasn’t sure. Her skin looked pale and her eyes were drawn. 

And he wasn’t the only one who noticed. As soon as they sat and began eating, Obi-Wan said, “Senator, how are the negotiations?”

Padmé pushed some food around on her plate. “I appreciate your interest, but I don’t want to talk about it.” 

A leaden silence fell around the table. Obi-Wan exchanged glances with Sabé, and even looked back at Anakin for a moment. The concern radiating off Sabé and Obi-Wan was almost too much for Anakin, given his own worries. 

“Padmé, perhaps Master Kenobi could--”

“No,” Padmé snapped. “I am perfectly capable.” 

Sabé took a deep breath and spoke again. “That’s never in doubt. But another perspective could be useful.” 

“Or maybe someone to help you.” 

Everyone at the table turned to look at Anakin as he stepped forward. He had never left his post or entered into conversation during a meal, so all of them looked at him curiously. 

“What do you mean, Anakin?” Sabé asked. 

With all their eyes on him, Anakin hesitated for a moment. After all, Padmé must have access to all sorts of high-quality droids. She wouldn’t need his homemade protocol droid. But she was looking at him and she didn’t seem worried for the moment. She seemed . . . hopeful.

“Give me one minute?” he asked, waiting for Obi-Wan’s nod before he dashed out of the dining room. 

Threepio was ready to go--it only took unplugging him from the charging port and turning him on. Then, with his heart in his throat and Threepio following him for once in blissful silence, Anakin stepped into the dining room. 

“This is C-3PO,” Anakin said, clearing his throat when his first words came out a bit raspy with nerves. “I thought he might be useful. For your work.” 

Padmé rose from her seat slowly, a small smile appearing on her face. “This is Threepio? I didn’t know you still had him.” 

He smiled widely as he realized that of course Padmé hadn’t forgotten Threepio. “There was no way I’d leave him behind on Tatooine. I’ve been working on him off and on since we arrived on Naboo. When I visited my mom, she told me he needed some work. So I brought him back to clean him up, and then I thought . . . he might be handy to have around.” 

“Greetings, Mistress Padmé,” Threepio said, practically vibrating with excitement. “It’s such a pleasure to see you again and fully functional. I suppose I look quite different from when I last saw you. But I am still fluent in over six trillion forms of communication, as well as being upgraded for the current political and economic concerns of the Republic.” 

Padmé’s small smile grew a little, making Anakin’s hopes grow. “That’s very impressive, Threepio.”

“Thank you, Mistress Padmé,” Threepio said with his attempt at a bow. “It’s all thanks to Master Ani’s hard work. And I do hope you’ll consider my assistance. As much as I enjoyed helping Mistress Shmi, my programmed function is etiquette and protocol.”

She looked at Threepio for a moment. “And we all do best when we’re performing our programmed functions.” 

“Indeed!” Threepio said excitedly. “You are very wise, Mistress Padmé.” 

“When she’s not being stubborn,” Sabé muttered, making Padmé roll her eyes a little as she laughed.

“I would be very happy to have your help, Threepio,” Padmé said. “First thing tomorrow morning, you’ll join me in my office and I’ll seek your advice on a few matters. All right?” 

It was clear that if Threepio could have bounced up and down in excitement, he would have. “Oh, thank you, Mistress Padmé! I will serve you as loyally as if you were Master Ani or Mistress Shmi.” 

“Which means I’ll be in very good hands,” Padmé said, the amusement rolling off her in waves. Anakin had to grin at how quickly she was figuring out how to handle Threepio. He was still proud of his work on the droid--but he now wished he had given Threepio a slightly less over-the-top personality chip. 

“Master Ani, if you don’t mind, I’d like to return to your room and finish charging. I want to be ready for tomorrow,” Threepio said. 

“Go ahead, Threepio,” Anakin said, patting him on the shoulder. 

Padmé remained standing as Threepio shuffled out of the room, then looked at Anakin. Her eyes were slightly narrowed, but there was no anger in her voice as she asked, “Whatever made you think I needed a droid?” 

He shifted his feet a little, feeling the weight of her eyes on him. “I . . . I thought having a droid to translate, to watch for body language and gestures, might be helpful for you. You were worried about doing your work via holo, and I thought Threepio could help by watching and seeing what no human can see--especially since no one really pays attention to droids. And really, it all started because Threepio needed repairs and I had to bring him back with me--giving him to you only occurred to me later, and--”

“Anakin,” Padmé said with a soft laugh, “it’s all right. I’m not mad. I’m grateful.” 

Even though he could feel the pleased gratitude from her, Anakin still said, “You are?” 

“Yes,” Padmé said, smiling at him. “Thank you very much.”

“Y-you’re welcome,” he said, stumbling over his words. He hoped he wasn’t blushing, but with how warm his face felt, he thought it was likely. 

He quickly resumed his position and Padmé looked at him for a moment. Then she walked over to him and took his arm, pulling him over to the table.

“Senator!” he protested. 

“You can sit and have dinner with us for one night,” Padmé insisted. “Now sit down and eat. We’re having roast shaak, which Sabé said was your favorite.” 

Sitting down, Anakin shot Sabé a look. “Traitor.” 

She smirked and lifted her glass of wine to him. 

In the flurry of the serving droid laying another place, bringing the first course and filling a glass with wine, Anakin looked over at Obi-Wan. He gave Anakin a small nod and a smile, and Anakin relaxed a little. Not too much--no matter what Padmé said, he was still on duty. 

Although it would be nice to have dinner with her . . . 

“So, Senator, if you don’t mind me repeating my question--how are the negotiations going?” Obi-Wan asked. 

XXX

It was all Padmé could do not to scream with frustration. As well-intentioned as Master Obi-Wan’s question was, as much as she knew he simply wanted to help, just the thought of her failure was enough to send her spirits spiraling down, after they had lifted from Anakin’s sweet gesture. 

“Not well,” she said, taking a breath and trying not to reveal how she truly felt. 

Master Obi-Wan tilted his head. “I’m very sorry. And as Sabé said, I would be happy to provide my perspective.” 

Padmé took a sip of her wine, rolling the liquid around in her mouth as she considered his offer. 

“Obi-Wan is very good at negotiating,” Anakin said, his voice respectful but with a light in his eyes that made it seem like he was teasing his mentor. 

Giving Anakin a wan smile, Padmé nodded. She could use some help--she just hated to admit it. She was intelligent and capable. She could do this on her own. 

And then Sabé leaned over towards her and said softly, “We are brave, Milady.” 

Their old code, when Sabé was handmaiden and Padmé was Queen. A message to say they were in this together. 

That made Padmé breathe out and look at Master Obi-Wan. “I should be on Coruscant, doing my job. Instead, I’m buried here, on the most peaceful planet in the galaxy. If I was on Coruscant, I could actually be making a difference.” 

“Your frustration is understandable, Senator, but--”

“You don’t understand,” Padmé contradicted with a grimace. “No one believes I’m still on Coruscant. The way other senators look at me--what they’re saying--they know I’m not there, no matter how good Versé’s slicing is. And that means they have the advantage.” 

A look came over Master Obi-Wan’s face--a look so close to pity Padmé had to look away, down at her plate. But the first course had been cleared and the main course hadn’t been presented yet, so there was nothing to hold her interest. Nothing to distract her from how disappointing she was. 

She just--she needed to get this right. She couldn’t allow the Republic to lose sight of its ideals, its foundational tenets, for the sake of a war with people who were recently Republic citizens. 

“Whether people believe you are on Coruscant or not, you are still capable of swaying their opinions,” Master Obi-Wan said, sincerity ringing in his voice. “I have seen your speeches--you have a gift, Senator, for putting passion into what could be dry and dusty topics.” 

“I should be on Coruscant,” she said again. Which was obvious, of course. And also a dangerous thing to say. Every day, she became more tempted to take a shuttle and fly back to Coruscant, but she couldn’t warn her erstwhile jailers of such ideas. 

“Senator, I doubt they have the advantage on you,” Anakin said, making Padmé look over at him. He was all soft eyes and wrinkled brow, his concern as obvious as the sun in the sky. 

It made her stomach flip and put extra starch in her voice as she replied with a raised eyebrow. “I don’t see how. I look weak--like I went running at the first sign of trouble.” 

“You’re smart enough to turn a weakness into a strength,” Anakin said, gently arguing with her. “If they think you’re weak, then play on that until they realize you’re not. Make them see how strong you are, even if you appear vulnerable.” 

Well. That was . . . unexpected. She hadn’t thought Anakin was such a good strategist. Padmé glanced at Sabé, who nodded in agreement with Anakin. 

“Hmmm,” she said, thinking of how she could actually do that. It didn’t mean she had to play the victim or the fool. After all, here she was, hiding during the most important political moment of her career, rather than meeting force with force. 

What better way to prove how important diplomacy and negotiation truly was? 

“An interesting option,” Master Obi-Wan said. “And one I think you can readily implement, Senator.” 

“Yes,” Padmé said, feeling a surge of energy go through her veins. “Thank you, Cadet Skywalker. With the help of Threepio, I can definitely begin to change some opinions.” 

Her words made that bright smile of Anakin’s--the one she kept glimpsing and never seeing full-on--be directed at her. And if she hadn’t been sitting, she might have swayed on her feet. 

He just had no idea how charming he was. It was a charm that wasn’t as flashy or practiced as Master Obi-Wan’s, but . . . it might be even more effective. 

“You’re welcome, Senator Amidala,” he said with a half-bow. 

The arrival of the serving droid with the main course made everyone focus on their food for a few moments. Over the clinking of silverware on plates, Padmé glanced over at Anakin, noticing how handsome he was. His face was gorgeous, but she kept noticing things like how long his fingers were, or the way his sandy hair fell in waves around his face, or just how comfortable he seemed with his height--not gangly and awkward. 

Padmé felt her face flush as she realized she had been staring at Anakin and quickly shoved a bite of roast shaak into her mouth. 

“Senator, if you don’t mind me asking,” Anakin said, almost making Padmé choke on her food. He stopped speaking and looked at her as Padmé chewed frantically. 

“Yes?” she said as soon as she was able, her voice strained. 

Anakin looked a bit confused but carried on. “May I ask why you’re not in favor of the Military Creation Act?” 

“I would think it’s obvious,” Padmé said, tilting her head a little. “Violence, war--they don’t solve any problems. They just create more. The Republic has existed for over a thousand years without resorting to war to settle our differences. I don’t think the Separatist threat is great enough to require the creation of an army.” 

Truly, she could not conceive of any threat great enough to require an army. But especially now, in this conflict with the Separatists, an army wasn’t the right answer. 

“So what would you do, then? About the Separatists?” Anakin asked, leaning forward slightly in his chair. 

“We haven’t exhausted diplomatic options,” Padmé said firmly, meaning it with all her heart. “If a group of senators and Jedi went to meet with the leaders of the Separatist movement, I think we could find common ground. Because the Separatists feel like the Republic has failed them, and I can’t disagree with that perspective in certain cases.”

“There have been complaints for many years about the Senate and the Republic’s lack of action during intra-Republic conflicts,” Master Obi-Wan acknowledged. 

Anakin nodded. “Yeah. And what if diplomacy doesn’t work? I mean, there’s people across the galaxy that don’t want to talk out problems--they want to solve them with a blaster.” 

“That’s true, of course. But so far, the Separatists have not resorted to violence--and the Republic creating an army would only be seen as an aggressive action. One that the Separatists would have to respond to,” Padmé said. 

She knew Anakin was intelligent. His ability with droids, his piloting skills, they all spoke to him being smart. But she hadn’t expected him to want to debate matters of galactic politics with her. He hadn’t struck her as being politically minded. Perhaps she had been wrong about him?

As she watched him purse his lips in thought, Padmé felt her cheeks flush. What else had she been wrong about Anakin?

“I don’t know, Senator . . .” Anakin said slowly, shaking his head. “No offense, but I think the Republic shouldn’t leave everything up to diplomacy and the Jedi. A Republican army could patrol the galaxy, protect planets from smugglers and gangsters--the list goes on.”

With a frown, Padmé leaned back in her chair. “Armies don’t make peace, Anakin,” she said, trying to make her point. With his history, she probably shouldn’t be surprised that he felt this way--but she couldn’t help feeling a pang of disappointment at his failure to see the truth. 

His eyebrows drew together and he folded his arms over his chest. “But they can do that when no one else is interested in peace.” 

“Anakin--” Master Obi-Wan said, but both Anakin and Padmé ignored him. 

“With violence and death? How is that peace?” Padmé argued. 

Unfolding his arms, Anakin leaned forward in his chair, his eyes snapping with anger and annoyance. “It’s peace when it saves lives! If the Republic had an army to send to fights, do you think the Trade Federation would have put a blockade around Naboo? Think of how many people didn’t have to die, if an army could have defeated the Trade Federation.” 

Padmé sucked in a breath, even as Sabé let out a soft gasp. Anakin’s words were like a blow right in the middle of her chest. It still hurt, even after all these years, to think about how much she had failed her people. 

And it made her very, very angry that Anakin had thrown that fact in her face. 

“There’s no guarantee an army could have prevented those deaths!” she snapped. “And an army wouldn’t have done what I did, by bringing together the Nabooians and the Gungans in order to defend ourselves and create community between our peoples.” 

“Which is good, but we got lucky,” Anakin said. “It could have gone the other way really easily.”

He was just so cocky! How could he act so arrogant, so sure of himself? He was normally so deferential, so reserved. She didn’t know how someone could be such a combination of traits. But then, she didn’t really know him, did she? A few days together when he was a child and she was busy with the Invasion of Naboo, and now another few days when he was a young man and she was again focused on her responsibilities . . . she barely knew him, really.

“I don’t understand your attitude,” Padmé said, staring at him. 

Master Obi-Wan cleared his throat, snapping Padmé’s eyes away from Anakin and making Anakin shift in his seat. She could see his anger dissipate before her eyes, and then he looked at her and gave her a small, sheepish smile. 

“I’m a member of the Royal Security Forces and have Jedi training,” Anakin pointed out. “And even though I was very happy to grow up on Naboo, I wasn’t born here. That makes my perspective a bit different from yours.” 

That was true . . . but it wasn’t nearly enough for Padmé. She found herself wanting to know more about him.

“That reminds me, Anakin. I’ve been meaning to ask why you joined the Security Forces,” Sabé said, gracefully redirecting the conversation. “I thought you had a job with Theed Hangars.” 

Theed Hangars? That meant he worked for the designers of Naboo’s royal starship and the ships the Royal Spacefighters Corps flew. At his age, it was practically unheard of to be offered a position with them. 

“I did--I’m actually on a leave of absence,” Anakin said between bites of roast. He seemed so comfortable with Sabé, Padmé noticed with a pang. 

“But why put such a prestigious job aside to be a security volunteer?” Sabé asked, which was what Padmé wanted to know, too.

Anakin paused, setting down his silverware. His eyes looked faraway for a moment, like he was caught up in his memories. 

“Being freed by Master Qui-Gon . . . being able to settle on Naboo with my mom . . . I’m so grateful for the help I’ve gotten,” Anakin said quietly and slowly. “I want to help slaves--to free them. But I’m no politician, and slavers don’t care about diplomacy. So I joined the Security Forces to learn more about leading people. To learn how to fight a battle and win it.” 

Padmé felt a flutter of embarrassment at her earlier thoughts, now that she heard about Anakin’s goals. And even though he probably had no idea what she had done, she still wanted him to know how much she valued what he hoped to do. 

“Before the Queen asked me to serve as Naboo’s senator,” she said softly, looking at Anakin, “I was planning to address slavery in the galaxy. To investigate how slaves were moved through the galaxy and rescue them before they reached their masters.” 

His eyes went wide. “Really?” 

She nodded, feeling suddenly shy. “Really. After eight years of being queen, with meetings and receptions, I wanted to do something really useful.”

There was something about how he looked at her, how his admiration shone in his eyes and made her feel warm all over. She liked it too much. 

“So, your Jedi training,” Padmé asked, needing to fill the quiet in the dining room. “What’s it like?”

“What?” Anakin asked, giving his head a shake. 

“What’s it like to be trained as a Jedi?” she repeated, hoping her change of subject hadn’t been too abrupt. 

From the way Sabé delicately lifted her wine glass to her lips--probably to hide a smirk--Padmé knew she hadn’t succeeded. But hopefully Anakin hadn’t noticed. 

Anakin looked at Master Obi-Wan, and it seemed they had an entire conversation in the time it took for a few expressions to flick across their faces. And then Anakin looked back at her with a big smile on his face. 

“How about I show you?”

XXX

“I’m not sure I like this,” Obi-Wan said as they walked towards the ballroom after dinner. 

“What’s not to like?” Anakin said, rolling his shoulders and making sure his muscles were warm and ready. 

Obi-Wan gave him a reproachful look. “Showing off like this isn’t appropriate.” 

“Maybe not for a Jedi,” Anakin said with a grin. “But then, you’ve never seemed to mind handing me my ass in the most flashy way possible.” 

His lips quirking, Obi-Wan changed the subject rather than admit that Anakin was right. “That was an interesting discussion you had with the Senator during dinner.” 

“Is ‘interesting’ code for something?” Anakin asked. 

“For now, interesting is the best way I have of describing it,” Obi-Wan said as they entered the ballroom. 

The ballroom at Varykino was a long room, gracefully laid out with a line of windows along one side of the room. Across from the windows, chairs were lined up neatly against the wall. Most of the chairs had slipcovers over them, but Padmé and Sabé had thrown back some of the covers to sit down in the middle of the room. 

Anakin couldn’t help watching Padmé, as unobtrusively as possible, as he followed Obi-Wan to the center of the room. 

“Interesting” was certainly an understatement for their conversation at dinner. Because he would have never guessed he could have argued with Padmé about politics and held his own. Although he did feel bad about his remark about the Trade Federation’s invasion. That was a low blow, and he had known it even before he had seen Padmé’s reaction to his words. 

He hoped he would have the time to apologize to her later. 

For now, though, he needed to focus on sparring with Obi-Wan. He knew he would lose any duel against his teacher. Obi-Wan was simply too good, too well-trained. And while he picked up skills quickly and had great power in the Force according to Obi-Wan, Anakin knew what his limitations were. 

But that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to give this demonstration his all. Especially when Padmé was watching him, her expression curious and interested and maybe even impressed?

Obi-Wan cleared his throat and Anakin looked back at him. “If you are quite ready, Anakin?” he asked dryly, bringing his blade into the vertical guard position that characterized the Ataru form. 

Interesting. Obi-Wan’s preferred form was Soresu and had been since Master Qui-Gon’s death. Using Ataru meant Obi-Wan wanted to show off a bit--which was ironic, considering he had been worried about Anakin doing the same thing. 

Raising his blade over his head, Anakin fell into the guard position of Djem So. Obi-Wan looked at him and raised an eyebrow. 

“Are you sure you want to start in Form V?” Obi-Wan asked, just like always. 

“Yes,” Anakin said, smirking at him. 

He was going to lose. But if he could annoy Obi-Wan while holding his own, Anakin would take that as a win. 

His teacher only gave him a quick smile before launching his attack. Spinning through the air, Obi-Wan moved quickly, striking out towards Anakin with all the characteristic flips of Ataru. 

Catching Obi-Wan’s blade in a clumsy parry, Anakin could feel the power behind the strike. Clearly, Obi-Wan wasn’t going to hold back. 

Anakin grinned. Good. He didn’t want to hold back, either. 

It was one thing to simply use a lightsaber. To actually engage in combat, you needed to draw upon the Force. And using it in combat, as opposed to meditation or other circumstances, was difficult. Obi-Wan himself admitted he hadn’t mastered the skill until he was older than Anakin.

But Anakin was a fast learner when it came to lightsabers. 

While Obi-Wan somersaulted through the air, Anakin drew on the Force, helping him evade the spinning movements. And he used all his strength to attack Obi-Wan, striking him with everything he had. 

It wasn’t easy, but he kept countering Obi-Wan, then transitioned to a riposte, raining heavy blows upon him and pinning him down. Seamlessly, Obi-Wan shifted to Soresu, standing his ground as he took a more defensive approach. 

“You’re tryin’ to tire me out,” Anakin said, pausing to breathe before continuing. “Not gonna work.” 

“We’ll see,” Obi-Wan replied with a smile. 

Gritting his teeth, Anakin kept pushing at Obi-Wan, even as the sweat ran into his eyes and his muscles trembled. He kept looking for an opening, but Obi-Wan was just too good. His defense was impenetrable and made Anakin remember, once again, just how fortunate he was to be getting training from such an amazing Jedi. 

And as soon as Anakin made an inevitable mistake, leaving his left side open, Obi-Wan struck. 

With a surprising gentleness, Obi-Wan slashed Anakin’s upper arm with his lightsaber. Even with their sabers in training mode, the slash stung and Anakin stepped back, breathing heavily as he deactivated his lightsaber.

“Anakin! Are you all right?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Anakin said, grinning a little as Padmé and Sabé hurried over. 

“It didn’t look fine,” Padmé said, taking his arm in her hands and looking closely at it. 

The touch of her fingers did more than oxygen and rest to revitalize him. Standing up straight, he lifted the hilt of his lightsaber, showing her the dial that altered the power of the blade. “They were in training mode. It doesn’t really hurt when you’re hit.”

“It’s only a blow to your pride,” Obi-Wan joked, smiling at Anakin. His face was a bit flushed, but otherwise he looked barely spent from their sparring. “You did very well, Anakin. You’ve progressed wonderfully.” 

“Thank you, Obi-Wan,” Anakin said, smiling back at him.

“That was amazing,” Sabé said. “I had no idea Jedi could fight like that.” 

Obi-Wan chuckled a little. “I suppose I should say thank you.”

Sabé grinned at him. “Just nice to know you can back up your words with action.” 

Padmé was still touching Anakin’s arm, like she didn’t realize she was doing it. Anakin looked down at her and smiled. “What did you think?”

“Hmm?” she asked, tearing her eyes away from his arm and looking up at him. She didn’t say anything. She just . . . looked at him. 

Anakin tilted his head, trying to figure out what was going on with Padmé. Her lips were parted and her eyes were warm and dark. He felt like he was falling into them, happily drowning . . . 

No. No, he couldn’t do this. Swallowing, he spoke softly. “Senator?”

She blinked, her face coloring. She dropped her hands from his arm and took a step back. Her shoulders rose as she inhaled, then she nodded and pasted on a bright, glittering smile. “It was very impressive.” 

And then she turned and walked towards the doors of the ballroom. Sabé frowned and hurried to catch up with Padmé, leaving Anakin alone with Obi-Wan. 

“What was that?” he asked, looking at Anakin. 

“I don’t know,” Anakin said with a frown. 

But with how he felt as she walked away--the sadness and regret and longing--Anakin realized he actually knew what it was. At least, he knew what it was for him.

Despite all his efforts, despite what he had told Obi-Wan and his mom, this wasn’t a crush anymore. 

He was falling for Padmé.

End, Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The political and the personal combine into a battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you've been enjoying the fic--I truly appreciate the comments and kudos I've gotten! 
> 
> This chapter is one I really struggled with, even as I knew how I was going to end it. I ended up being really happy with it! And I really love the moment [queenaryastark](http://queenaryastark.tumblr.com) giffed for this chapter. 

“Senator--Senator Amidala--” Anakin said, wondering how someone so short could walk so fast. He hurried to catch up with her, Threepio following in their wake. 

“If I had known having Threepio in my office meant he was my babysitter, I would have never accepted him!” Padmé said, flinging the words over her shoulder at him. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have plenty of work to do, all on my own!”

Ignoring Threepio’s wails about how sorry he was, Anakin broke into a run. “Padmé--” he said, reaching her just as she opened the door to her office. 

“Excuse me, Cadet Skywalker,” she hissed as she stepped in and turned to face him, her hand going for the door’s mechanism. 

Without thought, Anakin reached out and caught the door, preventing it from sliding shut. “Stop using my title like that,” he said, stepping closer to her, using every inch of his height to his advantage. “I didn’t do anything wrong and neither did Threepio.” 

Padmé glared at him, refusing to be cowed by his height or anything else. He admired that about her, even if he was incredibly annoyed by her right now. 

“Fine,  _ Anakin _ ,” she said, her eyes snapping with anger. “Please leave me alone.” 

He wanted to argue with her. To tell her she had the wrong impression. But the last thing he wanted to do was fight with her. Not when he didn’t fully trust what he might say if he let himself lose control. 

With a jerk of his head, he let go of the door and stepped back, letting it close. He took a deep breath and turned to face Threepio, who was looking more anxious than normal.

“I’m so sorry, Master Ani,” Threepio said. “I had no idea Mistress Padmé would react so strongly to my warning you about her actions.” 

“It’s not your fault, Threepio,” Anakin said, rubbing a hand over his eyes. “I should have told you. You don’t have to report on the Senator’s movements. Especially not while we’re on Naboo. Okay?”

“Very sensible,” Threepio agreed. “I’ll just give Mistress Padmé a few moments before I join her. Otherwise, she’d only have that little nuisance of an R2 unit to help her.” 

Anakin smiled a little, since Threepio’s running contest with Artoo for Padmé’s attention was a source of amusement for everyone at Varykino. But that wasn’t enough to overcome the frustration he felt with Padmé at the moment. 

Threepio toddled off and Anakin took a deep breath. He hadn’t expected Padmé to react so strongly to Threepio telling Anakin she had gone for a walk in the gardens by herself. 

And he had to admit he had lost his temper a bit with Padmé. He thought things had been going okay--that she had accepted the security arrangements, that she had a plan for dealing with the senators looking down on her. But something was bothering her.

Giving his head a shake, Anakin moved towards the front hall of the villa, looking for Obi-Wan. They were supposed to have their regular sparring session, followed by meditation, but Anakin was now running late. 

When he reached the foyer, Anakin frowned as he saw Obi-Wan fully dressed, complete with his Jedi robe. “Obi-Wan? What’s going on?” 

“I have to leave,” Obi-Wan said with a frown. “All Council members have been recalled for an urgent matter.”

“Urgent?” Anakin repeated, tilting his head to the side. 

Obi-Wan nodded, stroking his beard, before stepping closer to him. “That dart we found on the bounty hunter? You remember how I couldn’t find it in the Jedi Archives?”

At Anakin’s nod, Obi-Wan continued. “Dex told me the dart came from a planet called Kamino. Master Plo was sent to Kamino to investigate. And there he discovered a clone army.”

Anakin blinked. “What? Clones? An army?” 

“Yes. It’s all quite a muddle. Especially since the news of this army has somehow made its way to the Separatist leadership. There’s fears that a declaration of war is coming any day,” Obi-Wan said gravely. 

Given his duties to the Senator, and because he was never all that interested in politics, Anakin hadn’t spent much time watching the holonews lately. But even he knew how bad this was. 

“I wish you were staying, but this sounds too important,” Anakin said. 

“What happened?” Obi-Wan asked, his forehead wrinkled. 

It was tempting to tell him, but Anakin didn’t want to distract Obi-Wan before he left. Besides . . . he could figure this out on his own. But he knew Obi-Wan would want to know something.

“The Senator is getting less and less happy about the restrictions on her,” Anakin finally settled on. 

“Hmmm,” Obi-Wan said, stroking his beard. “That is concerning. But I’m sure you, along with Sabé and the other Security Forces stationed here, will be able to handle her.”

“I hope so,” Anakin said, trying not to sound glum. 

Obi-Wan took a step towards Anakin. “If I might offer some advice? Put yourself in her shoes. See things from her perspective, and you may find a solution to the Senator’s discomfort.” 

Now it was his turn to thoughtfully murmur as he considered Obi-Wan’s advice. It made sense--and it might relieve his own growing fears about Padmé’s safety. When she disregarded the security protocols, it made him feel cold with worry about what could have happened.

“Thanks, Obi-Wan,” Anakin said, as another guard stepped into the hall and nodded to him. 

“You’re welcome,” Obi-Wan said. “May the Force be with you.”

“Good luck,” Anakin replied, smiling a little. 

With a tilt of his head and a flash of sass, Obi-Wan said, “There’s no such thing as luck.” And like that, he was gone with a swirl of his robes. 

Anakin chuckled a little. Despite everything he said to the contrary, Obi-Wan could be very dramatic sometimes. 

Since sparring was now out, Anakin supposed he could meditate on his own. It was what Obi-Wan would suggest, but the thought of spending so much time still and silent made Anakin’s skin itch. 

Instead, he went looking for Sabé. As Padmé’s oldest friend, she might have some idea about what was going on in her head.

After a few minutes of searching, he found Sabé sitting in the small room she had taken over as her own office. It was just next to Padmé’s office, allowing her close proximity to the Senator. 

“Hi,” Anakin said, leaning in the open doorway. 

“Hi,” Sabé said, a touch distractedly, glancing down at the datapad in her hand as she wrote something on a piece of fliimsi. 

“Everything okay?”

Sabé looked up at him for a moment. “Did you hear the news? About the Separatists declaring war?”

“Yes, but I thought it wasn’t certain yet,” Anakin replied, wondering if Padmé, and thus Sabé, knew more than the Jedi right now. 

“It’s so frustrating--it looked like we were starting to tip the balance of the Senate against the Military Creation Act, and then out of nowhere, this army of clones appears,” Sabé said, leaning back with a huff. 

“Is that why the Senator was so upset this morning?” Anakin couldn’t help asking. 

The former handmaiden quirked an eyebrow. “You mean how your droid kept tabs on her, reported back to you, and then you tried to threaten her?”

Anakin frowned. “I didn’t threaten her . . . I just wanted her to listen to me. To think about what happened.”

“Not how it looked to me,” Sabé said. “Women don’t really like men looming over them, telling them what to do.”

Huh. Was . . . was Sabé trying to tell him something? Something about Padmé? Because she knew he liked Padmé? 

No--no, that probably wasn’t what was going on. But Sabé was definitely worrying about her friend, which made two of them. 

And her words did kind of go along with Obi-Wan’s idea, about putting himself in Padmé’s shoes. Looking at it like that, he could see why she got madder when he stopped her from closing the door. 

It was as simple as she didn’t like not being in control. And right now, with the Security Forces dictating where she lived and how she lived, she must feel overwhelmed. And she couldn’t admit to being overwhelmed . . . so she got mad. 

The question was, what would help Padmé feel more in charge of herself?

“Anything else you need, Anakin?” Sabé asked, glancing at him as she picked up another datapad. 

“Yeah . . . what kind of training did the handmaidens get?” Anakin asked, his mind starting to come up with a plan. 

“Training?” she asked, lowering her datapads and giving him her full attention.

He nodded. “You had blaster practice, piloting lessons, things like that?”

“Ah, that kind of training,” Sabé said with a grin. “Yeah, we went through a modified version of Royal Guards training. All of us did--Padmé included.”

“Padmé?” he repeated blankly. 

“Oh, yeah,” Sabé said. “She was actually the best of us with a blaster.” 

A soft chime sounded and Sabé gathered up her datapads. “That’s Padmé. I’ll see you later, Anakin.”

“See you later,” he said as the pieces fell into place. 

XXX

It was so early, a light mist hung over the lake and drifted into the gardens, not yet burned off by the slowly rising sun. The air was fresh and clean, dew coating the grass. All in all, It was a beautiful morning. 

“Anakin, I don’t understand why you’re dragging me out here before breakfast,” Padmé said, walking beside him. 

“You’ll see,” Anakin said with a grin. 

She gave him a look, all pursed lips and furrowed brows. It made Anakin remember the whole point of this exercise, so he stopped walking and turned to face her. 

“I thought you might like to brush up on your blaster shooting,” Anakin said. 

Padmé blinked. “What?”

“You seem to be feeling a bit . . . confined, right now. I thought you might feel better if you had a blaster by your side and some recent self-defense training,” Anakin explained, shifting his feet a little. “So you wouldn’t feel like you’re helpless. Not that you ever are, but--but that might be how you feel we’re treating you. So . . .” 

He let his voice trail off, waiting for her reaction. Hoping he hadn’t made a mistake by suggesting this. 

But when Padmé smiled widely at him, he felt a wave of relief at getting this right. 

“Is this some Jedi thing?” she asked. “Knowing my feelings better than I do?”

“I’m no Jedi,” Anakin said, shaking his head. “I just--I put myself in your shoes. And if I was in your situation, I’d want to have more skills to defend myself. Even if I only used them as a threat towards my security captain or bodyguards.” 

She laughed, her voice like bells. “I’ll remember that.”

Watching Padmé laugh, Anakin knew he was probably gazing at her like a lovesick bantha. But she was just so amazing. Even when she was angry or grumpy, she was amazing. Especially then, actually--because it made her seem more real, more like herself. 

Not like some angel he barely knew. But like a woman he loved. 

“Anakin?” 

“Sorry!” he blurted out, shaking his head. “I--I set up the targets just over there. I’ve got a couple of different blasters in this case, so you can try out some options. Come on, just over here.”

He hurried over to the targets that he had mounted on various trees and opened the case. When Padmé joined him, the curiosity radiated from her Force presence. Anakin shifted his feet and then gestured towards the case. “I know you normally use an ELG-3A, but I thought you might like to practice with some more common battlefield weapons.” 

“Really,” she said, sounding intrigued. 

Doing his best to smile, he nodded. “Yes. Go ahead and give them a try.” 

Padmé took a moment to run her eyes over the options, and then she picked up a DT-57 heavy blaster. She took up a firing position and then neatly shot the closest target to her. 

“Good,” Anakin said, impressed by how easily she handled the shift in weapons. The DT-57 weighed more than the dainty ELG-3A and had a more substantial recoil. 

“Thanks,” she said, before she neatly hit each of the remaining targets, including the long-range one he had set up for his own target practice. 

And then, with an extremely pleased smile on her face, Padmé looked at him. 

“All right, so you don’t really need to practice,” Anakin said, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck. 

“Perhaps, but I do appreciate the opportunity to try out other blasters,” Padmé said. “Captain Panaka and Captain Tycho said I’d never have to use anything other than my usual sidearm, since I’d always have Security Forces with me to do most of the blasting.” 

Given Padmé’s personality, Anakin didn’t know if that was true. She was definitely the type to go rushing into danger without worrying about having backup. But he also knew enough about how Naboo worked to not bad-mouth his superiors. 

“Let’s try each of the blasters, so you can get familiar with them,” Anakin suggested. “Just in case.” 

With a nod, Padmé set down the DT-57 and reached for another blaster, but before she could take it, her comm began chiming softly. 

The way she immediately snatched up her comm and answered it made Anakin wonder what was going on. The image of Sabé’s face, her expression easily visible even though small and blue, made his worry spike. 

“Padmé, it’s time,” she said gravely. 

“On my way--set up the holo in my office,” Padmé ordered, before turning on her heel and dashing towards the villa. 

Ignoring the voice that told him he should secure the weapons, Anakin took off after Padmé. “What--what is it?” he asked as he caught up with her. 

“The vote on the Military Creation Act,” Padmé said, her jaw tight. 

“It’s happening now?” Anakin said in surprise. 

She only nodded as she all but ran to her office. Anakin kept up with her, skidding to a stop as she dashed inside. As Padmé sat down at her desk, watching the holo closely, he stood in the doorway and watched her. 

Anakin had seen pictures of the Galactic Senate and couldn’t imagine being part of that body. Interacting with so many people, from all across the galaxy . . . but that was Padmé’s job. She knew most of the people on the screen: worked with them, networked with them, fought with them, all in service to make the Republic better. 

From how she clasped her hands in her lap, Anakin could tell how much it hurt that she wasn’t there. 

The cameras focused on the arrival of the Chancellor and Vice-Chancellor. Anakin felt a chill go down his spine as he looked at Chancellor Palpatine, something about the Chancellor setting his teeth on edge. 

When the session was called to order, Padmé reached out and took Sabé’s hand, holding it so tightly, Anakin could see her knuckles whiten. 

Stepping forward, he reached out and lightly rested his hand on Padmé’s shoulder. To his surprise, she reached back with her other hand and gripped his fingers. 

When Jar-Jar was recognized by the Vice-Chancellor, Sabé frowned and Padmé gasped. And Anakin had a bad feeling about this. 

“ . . . in response to this direct threat to the Republic, meesa propose that the Senate give immediate emergency powers to the Supreme Chancellor.” 

As the Senate let out a roar of approval, Anakin frowned. “Wait, I thought Jar-Jar wasn’t going to be your proxy--” 

“He’s still a representative to the Senate,” Padmé said tiredly. “And I suppose he thought this was better than voting on an army.” 

“I don’t like this,” Sabé said darkly as the Chancellor rose to speak. 

Padmé didn’t say anything, but it was clear her eyes were riveted to the screen. And when the Chancellor announced he was forming a Grand Army of the Republic, she slumped in her chair and gestured to Sabé. "Turn it off.” 

XXX

At her words, Sabé jabbed a button and turned off the display, before standing up and beginning to pace. “We should have known, as soon as Master Obi-Wan told us about the discovery of a clone army, that this would happen. I just had no idea Jar-Jar would let himself be manipulated into this.” 

It took Padmé a moment to respond. A moment to give voice to what she was feeling. 

“It was exactly what I was scared of.” 

Her voice sounded so bleak. Yet she felt even worse on the inside. 

Because how could Jar-Jar have done this? How could he have undercut her position by supporting the Chancellor so fully?

And even worse: how could the Senate have agreed? Why had they extended such extraordinary powers to the Chancellor--why was everyone so  _ scared  _ of the Separatists? 

Suddenly Anakin appeared before her, crouching down to look at her face, all soft eyes and wrinkled forehead. 

“At least the Chancellor said he’d give up the extra powers when this is all over,” Anakin said, clearly trying to make her feel better. 

But it would take more than a handsome young man to make her feel better right now. 

“I don’t believe he will,” Padmé said, looking up at Anakin. “Why should he? Who would stop him?” 

Anakin frowned, but then said slowly, “The Jedi?” 

“It’s not likely,” Sabé said. “They’re spread too thin throughout the galaxy. They have been for years.” 

“And the Jedi Council has always chosen to remain uninvolved in Senate affairs,” Padmé added. Taking a deep breath, she stood up. “I need to return to Coruscant.” 

“Senator,” Anakin said, rising to his full height--but not crowding her like before, Padmé noted. “I don’t believe that’s wise. Even though the vote on the Military Creation Act won’t be taking place, that doesn’t mean you’re out of danger yet.” 

Padmé shook her head. “That doesn’t matter. My place is in the Senate, holding on to the shreds of democracy we have left.” 

He ran a hand over his face, looking tired and frustrated. Which made two of them, really. “Padmé--” 

“Anakin, you’re being commed,” Sabé said suddenly. “It’s marked urgent.” 

When he glanced at her, Padmé nodded quickly. Anakin didn’t delay in inputting his comm code on the desk’s holounit. A small, cloaked blue image appeared--undoubtedly Obi-Wan. 

“Anakin, the communications array on my ship has been damaged and I’m unable to transmit this message directly to Coruscant. Please relay the following information to the Jedi Council: Master Plo has been seriously injured in attempting to subdue the bounty hunter Jango Fett, the template for the clone army and who, I suspect, was responsible for the attacks on Senator Amidala. While Master Plo receives treatment, I hope to follow the tracker I placed on Fett’s ship, which leads to a planet called Geonosis. Master Plo and I believe that Fett is reporting to the Separatist leadership there. I ask that the Jedi mobilize to deal with the Separatists before they are able to declare war on the Republic. Obi-Wan Kenobi out.” 

As she listened to his message, Padmé felt her heart in her throat as the pieces fell into place. The Separatists had wanted to kill her. And now the Separatists were gathered together, planning to declare war. 

Geonosis . . . she wasn’t very familiar with the planet. Padmé moved towards the holo unit, leaving Obi-Wan’s message up as she keyed for a galactic holo and the coordinates for Geonosis. 

“I know where it is,” Anakin said as soon as the map of the galaxy was displayed. “It’s near Tatooine.” 

“Do you know much about the planet?” Padmé asked.

He shook his head. “No.” 

“Well, we’ll have time during our journey to find out more,” Padmé said.

“You want to go to Geonosis?” Sabé asked in surprise, as Anakin simply stared at her. 

“Yes,” Padmé said firmly. “If someone can go meet with the Separatists, listen to their concerns, perhaps this war doesn’t have to happen. And if there’s no war, the Chancellor won’t need his emergency powers.” 

Sabé lifted an eyebrow. “And this isn’t at all personal for you? Given that apparently the Separatists have been trying to kill you?” 

Padmé took a deep breath. “It’s dangerous to go there, yes, but necessary. I doubt the Separatists want it known they attempted to kill a member of the Senate. If I go and show forgiveness, it could go a long way towards swaying the Separatists to talk to me.” 

“Just what makes you think you’re going?” Anakin said, putting his hands on his hips and glaring at her. “Because I’m definitely not going to allow it.” 

“What about Obi-Wan?” Padmé asked. “He’s going to Geonosis alone with a damaged comm. If he gets into trouble, he won’t have anyone to call. He’ll have to hope the Jedi can arrive in time to help him. But we’d get there much faster since we’re closer.” 

Her strike landed and landed hard. Padmé could see Anakin swallow, his throat bobbing with the motion. He didn’t like the idea of Obi-Wan being in trouble any more than she did. 

“Then I’ll go to Geonosis and you’ll stay here,” Anakin said. 

“Then you’ll be on a rescue mission to save Obi-Wan while the Republic crumbles,” Padmé said. “No, Anakin. I have to go, and I have to meet with the Separatists. I have old friends--former Republic Senators who are now part of the Separatist Senate. They’ll vouch for me and keep me safe.” 

“You’re willing to stake your life on old friends who have left the Republic?” Anakin asked, stepping towards her.

She looked up at him, standing her ground. “Yes. I’ve always been willing to die for the Republic. I’m the only one who can do this. Once we get to Geonosis and find Obi-Wan, he and I can negotiate with the Separatists while you and Sabé watch our backs.” 

“I’ll go start prepping the ship,” Sabé said, heading for the door.

“No--no prepping the ship, we’re not going anywhere!” Anakin said. 

Sabé paused and looked at him, her face serious. “I understand what you’re saying, Anakin, but Padmé is giving the orders here. And if she says we’re going, we’re going. So the ship needs to be prepped.” 

And with a little curtsey, Sabé slipped out of the office. 

Anakin let out a noise of frustration before rounding on Padmé. “You are so stubborn!”

“I have to be,” Padmé said as she sorted datapads, her mind moving at lightspeed. 

“Well, I’m just as stubborn,” Anakin said. She would have expected the words to sound like pouting, but they weren’t. He was merely stating a fact. And from the way he was keeping himself between her and the door, Padmé knew she couldn’t hope to get away from him. 

She would have to reason with him. 

“Anakin, I know you’ll keep me safe,” Padmé said, setting aside her datapads and turning her full attention on him. “I trust you. And I know you don’t approve of this idea, but I hope you’ll choose to come with me anyway and protect me.” 

“You’re not going,” Anakin said. 

There was something in his voice that made her stop what she was doing and look at him. He looked tense and angry, but he also looked . . . scared?

She suddenly realized there was something she wanted to do that was even more dangerous than going to Geonosis. She wanted to walk up to Anakin, take his hands, and say she wouldn’t go. It was so unlike her, but for a moment, she considered the idea of giving in, if only to smooth the lines from Anakin’s face and make him smile at her. 

Padmé was becoming addicted to the way he smiled at her. 

“Please, Anakin,” she said softly, gazing at him. “I have to do this--and I don’t want to do it without you.” 

“You could be killed,” he said, and she could hear that something in his voice again. Something she could now tell was a tremor of sadness. “You could die for nothing, and I--” 

“You wouldn’t be blamed, Anakin,” she said, taking a step towards him, reaching out towards his hand. “No one would believe you did anything but try to keep me safe.”

He shook his head and closed the gap between their hands, holding her fingers tightly. “You don’t understand. I love you.” 

XXX

Why was she so stubborn? So determined and certain? How could she  _ think  _ at a time like this? 

Watching Padmé sort through datapads like she was planning a trip to Theed, not a suicide mission with no chance for success--it made his blood run cold. The Separatists wanted to kill her! She had real evidence the Separatists had hired a bounty hunter to kill her, and she still wanted to go talk to them? 

Force, she was just too brave. Braver than Anakin was. 

Because the idea of Padmé going to Geonosis and being killed in front of his eyes made Anakin feel fear like never before. And maybe that was dramatic of him, but he didn’t care. 

He needed her to stay here, safe on Naboo. But . . . he also wanted her to be happy, to do what she loved. And those two desires were in direct conflict, and he didn’t know what to do, and he just--he loved her. 

The words had been fighting to get out for days now. Ever since his lightsaber demonstration, seeing how Padmé had reacted, he had felt more and more in love with her. And in this moment, he just didn’t think he could hold them back any longer. 

It would probably all backfire on him, he knew. Padmé wouldn’t like him confessing his feelings and she couldn’t feel the same way for him. But he needed her to know. To understand why he was fighting with her at all, to understand why he didn’t want her to go. 

“You could be killed,” he said, his voice shaking. “You could die for nothing, and I--”

Even Padmé couldn’t read his mind, so she thought he was upset about being blamed for her death. And it was just too much and not enough. 

So when she reached her hand out to him, he had to take it, take both her hands, and say what he had been dying to say. 

“You don’t understand. I love you.” 

Anakin felt her hands relax in his grip, trembling a little. Padmé looked up at him, her eyes widening. She opened her mouth, closed it, then opened it again. “What?”

“I love you,” Anakin said, gazing down at her face. “I’ve been looking for a way to tell you for days, but I knew telling you would make everything complicated, but--but I need you to know.” 

She visibly swallowed, even as her eyes roamed over his face. “Anakin . . . Ani.” Suddenly, she shook her head and pulled her hands away from his. “No. No, I--I can’t let you manipulate me like this--I can’t let you control me.” 

It was like everything bright inside him shriveled up, even as he couldn’t believe what she was saying. “Manipulate you?” he asked, staring. “What--?”

“You don’t want me to go to Geonosis, so you’re trying to distract me,” Padmé said, turning away from him and gathering up her datapads with frantic movements. “So I won’t see how you’re trying to control me.”

“I’m not trying to control you! There’s no way I could,” Anakin said, equal parts confused, angry and hurt. Because how could she think such a thing of him? 

“Then why else tell me you love me?” Padmé said, mumbling the last two words a little. 

Anakin spread his arms wide in his frustration. “Because it’s how I feel and I want you to know in case anything happens on Geonosis!” 

“Wait.” Padmé stopped stacking datapads and looked at him. “Are--are you saying you’re not objecting to me going to Geonosis any longer?” 

“Oh, no, I object,” Anakin said. “But clearly, nothing I say is going to change your mind, so I might as well go with you.” 

He probably sounded angry. Like a sulking toddler. And he was so mad at her for discounting her life while thinking she was the only one who could fix this. 

But . . . that was just who Padmé was. And since he loved her, he loved all of her, he realized. Even the parts of her he didn’t like very much. Like her foolhardy approach to her safety. 

Which meant he would just be extra-vigilant with her on this crazy trip. 

Not that Padmé’s idea was crazy. Anakin didn’t think she’d get very far, trying to negotiate with the Separatists, but he at least could see the benefits of the plan on an intellectual level. He just didn’t like it. 

Padmé let the datapads fall back to her desk again. “You . . . you don’t have to come, you know.” 

“What? Of course I’m coming,” Anakin said, frowning at her. 

“I’m a member of the Senate--I have diplomatic protection,” Padmé said. “You don’t have such protection--you could be killed--” 

“I don’t think the Separatists are too concerned with diplomacy, Padmé,” Anakin said, tilting his head to one side. There was a strange tension rising between them, a tension he thought could mean something, but . . . but it couldn’t be what he thought it meant?

She was still looking up at him, biting on her lower lip in a way that made his body react. Anakin tried to push away the emotions and think. “I need to keep you safe,” he said, latching onto the first thing he could say that wasn’t referring to his confession of love.

“And--and you don’t think I want to do the same thing?” 

What--what was she saying? Was she saying she wanted to keep herself safe? Which didn’t make sense, not with her saying she would die for the Republic. 

So was she saying she wanted to keep  _ him  _ safe?

Anakin stared at Padmé, his heart pounding in his chest. Could she--could she love him back? Was that what she meant? 

As she took a few steps towards him, coming so close, Anakin swallowed. His hands tingled, wanting to touch Padmé, wanting to hold her close as he leaned down and--

“Ani,” she whispered, her hand reaching towards his arm--towards the spot where Obi-Wan had slashed him during their lightsaber spar--but then she stopped and closed her eyes. She gave a small shake of her head and stepped back, taking away all her confusing, wonderful warmth. 

“We--we need to go,” she said. “Could you get Artoo and Threepio prepped after you’re ready?”

What had she planned to say? He really wanted to know. But she was right: they needed to go. And he needed to focus if he was going to get her through this, alive and safe. 

“Yes, Senator,” he said, bowing his head and stepping out of the office. Hoping against hope he would get a chance to find out what she was going to say. 

XXX

It wasn’t often he found himself so unhappy to be right. But as Anakin stood beside Padmé, in a droid-driven wagon waiting to be taken to their execution, he was very unhappy. 

Padmé drew in a deep breath beside him. “At least Artoo was able to gather information about the Separatists’ plans. I just hope he was able to get back to the ship and transmit it.” 

Unable to speak past the lump in his throat, Anakin nodded. He wished he had gotten a chance to talk to his mom one last time. Just to tell her he loved her. 

And he wished he could have kissed Padmé, just once. 

Drawing himself upright, Anakin closed his eyes and reached for the Force. He felt like, for the first time, he really understood what he was doing as he sought the calm and peace it provided. He let go of his fear, his anger, his regret, and focused on just this moment. On how he wanted to live right now. 

When he opened his eyes and looked at Padmé, she was already looking at him. Anakin did his best to smile. “It’s going to be all right.”

He could see her trying to smile, too. “Yes.” 

Moving as best he could with his arms cuffed in front of him, Anakin leaned down towards her. “The Jedi are coming. And besides, Obi-Wan is somewhere nearby. I can sense him. I’m sure he’s planning to swoop in, very dramatically, and rescue us.” 

Padmé’s lips quirked up just a little as she looked down. “That doesn’t really sound like Obi-Wan.” 

“Oh, it is,” Anakin said, trying to keep Padmé’s spirits up. “Just you wait.” 

“I feel like all I’ve been doing is wait,” Padmé said softly. Her eyes lifted to his again. “Waiting to have time--a quiet moment--to think about what you said.”

Anakin gazed at her, taking in her beautiful, sad face. Her brown hair, so dark against her pale skin. The two offset moles on her cheeks. The stubbornness of her chin and jaw, the way her forehead had a little wrinkle from all the hours she had spent lost in thought. And her eyes. So warm and soft and deep. 

“I love you.” 

He blinked. He--he hadn’t said that. Not this time.

“You--you love me?” Anakin knew he sounded so dumb, but . . . he just couldn’t believe it. 

Padmé smiled softly--not sadly, not regretfully. But happily. “I love you. And now I understand why you told me before. Because I wanted you to know, before we die, that I truly love you.” 

As he gazed at her, Anakin felt himself smile. Because how could he do anything else? Padmé loved him!

Without hesitation, he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, even as the wagon jerked and started moving. 

The kiss was soft, but there was a firmness there. A feeling of commitment. Just like him, she wasn’t taking this lightly or kissing him as a gesture before they died. No, she meant it. Just as much as he did. 

Anakin felt his soul expanding, his joy spreading out past his body until the whole galaxy was watching and cheering as he kissed Padmé. But then he registered the sunlight and realized they were in the arena, only moments away from their execution. 

They both pulled back as one and Anakin scanned their surroundings, determined to find a way to save themselves--or at least Padmé. His heart sank a little as he saw the three tall poles, one of them already occupied by Obi-Wan. 

“Some rescue,” Obi-Wan said as they were led off the wagon and chained to their own poles. 

“You’re the Jedi,” Anakin countered. Growing serious, he said, “So, it’s just us?” 

“It would appear so,” Obi-Wan said, sounding resigned. And maybe even a little regretful? But then he took a deep breath, and when he spoke again, he was forthright. “There is always hope.” 

Anakin nodded and looked over at Padmé, frowning as he saw her looking up at her cuffs, her brow furrowed. Was she . . . ?

A roar made his head jerk and he saw that instead of a dignified death by firing squad, the Separatists had released three large creatures into the arena. A nexu was approaching Padmé, a reek was coming for him, and he had no idea the name of the animal stalking towards Obi-Wan. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Padmé’s hands separate and realized that yes, she  _ had  _ been picking her cuffs. Using her chain, she nimbly climbed her pole and perched atop it, safe for the moment. 

Anakin looked at the reek and reached out, searching for its mind in the Force. He closed his eyes, concentrating as he tried to pacify the creature. He nearly lost it when he heard Padmé scream, but after one quick glance to see she was still on top of her pole, Anakin brought all his will to bear on the reek. 

The connection made, he used the Force to compel the creature to break his chains. Hopping on the reek’s back, he sent it straight towards the nexu who was attacking Padmé. With its massive horns sprouting from its cheeks, the reek made quick work of the nexu. 

Looking up at Padmé, he gestured for her to jump. She paused for a moment, met his eyes, and then leaped. 

He caught her in a gentle Force grip to ease her descent, amazed at how natural it felt to use the Force. As she got into position behind him on the reek, and he spotted the slashes the nexu had given her, he said quickly, “You’re okay?” 

“I’m okay,” she said, kissing his cheek. “Let’s go get Obi-Wan.” 

With a soft chuckle, he nodded and directed the reek towards Obi-Wan, who had gotten the creature he was fighting to break his chains, but was otherwise forced to dodge and weave against the hard-shelled creature’s blows. 

“Obi-Wan!” Anakin called out, catching his attention. 

Moving with his usual grace, Obi-Wan ran towards them and jumped up behind Padmé. “Now what?” 

“Now we get out of here,” Anakin said, turning the reek towards the arena’s exit. 

Amid the loud roar of the crowd, the shouts from Count Dooku and Nute Gunray and the other Separatist leaders, the  _ pew-pew _ from droids firing blasters, Anakin suddenly realized they weren’t alone. A dark-skinned man leaped into the arena, lighting a purple lightsaber as he landed. 

“Master Windu!” Obi-Wan shouted. 

The man nodded to Obi-Wan and another Jedi lobbed a lightsaber towards him. Around the arena, lightsabers appeared as Jedi took their places, prepared to fight the Separatists. 

Doing his best to divide his focus between the reek and his goal, Anakin reached out and slammed two droids together. Then he yanked their blaster pistols towards him, catching them both. “Take one!” he called out to Padmé as the Jedi began their attack and the droids let loose a hail of blaster bolts. 

His concentration slipped and the reek reared, sending the three humans sliding off its back. Doing his best to recover neatly, Anakin made sure Padmé had her weapon--a DT-57 heavy blaster, he noted--before he grabbed the other blaster and began firing. 

Obi-Wan neatly took out the creature who had attacked him, then fell into a defensive position, just as a man in Mandalorian armor dropped down in front of him. 

“Fett!” Anakin heard Obi-Wan say, and it made him want to just blast Fett, right in the face. Because he was the man who had been trying to kill Padmé. 

But as Obi-Wan engaged Fett, Anakin knew he had a more important job. 

Padmé was more than holding her own with her blaster--her shots were true no matter what she was firing at, Anakin noted proudly--but she still needed backup. Anakin fired as well, looking around for cover, but seeing nothing. 

Then he saw it: a lightsaber in the hand of a fallen Jedi. He glanced at Obi-Wan, but then Padmé gasped and ducked to avoid a near hit, and Anakin made up his mind. 

Reaching out with his hand, he yanked the lightsaber to him and ignited it. He moved to stand in front of Padmé, deflecting blaster bolts towards the droids. “Fire at the ones I don’t hit!” he called to Padmé over his shoulder. 

“Right!” she said, crouching behind him and firing. 

Even though they were in the midst of a battle, fighting for their lives, Anakin took a moment to relish how good a team they were.

And then he kept guarding Padmé, even as troop transports arrived with part of the clone army led by Master Yoda.

End, Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had such a great time writing this story, and now that we're at the last chapter, I wanted to say how much I appreciated the comments and kudos! Thanks for coming along with me on this AU journey. :-)
> 
> Thanks again to queenaryastark for the amazing gifs and frostbitsky for the helpful betaing. 

It had been ten years since he had been in this room, but it hadn’t changed. Only he had.

In front of the large windows that gave the perfect viewing perspective on Coruscant, the members of the Jedi High Council were gathered, all looking at Anakin. Looking at him and seeing someone dangerous. 

All except Obi-Wan. 

“Skywalker, could you please begin by explaining how you were able to wield a lightsaber during the Battle of Geonosis?” Master Windu asked. 

“Practice, sir,” Anakin said. 

He bit his lip in order to hold back his grin as he sensed the annoyance in the Jedi Masters. Although Obi-Wan seemed faintly amused before he schooled his face and gave Anakin a warning look.

“Flippant, you are,” Master Yoda said. “Not respectful of this council, your answer is.”

Part of him wanted to show his disdain for the Jedi Council. To roll his eyes or continue with his “flippant” answers. But on the other hand, such behavior might reflect badly on Obi-Wan. Not that Anakin was about to tell them who trained him. But they’d probably guess it was Obi-Wan and Anakin didn’t want to hurt him. 

“I have training in lightsaber combat,” Anakin said, adopting a more serious tone. “Along with shielding, meditation, and using the Force to levitate objects.” 

“Could you demonstrate your abilities?” asked a Togruta woman in a calm voice. 

It seemed like a trap, but he didn’t sense anything like that from the woman. More curiosity and concern. 

“All right,” Anakin said. He began by drawing up his shields, reducing his presence in the Force to practically nothing. Then he pulled some credit chips out of his pocket and levitated them in the air, moving them in patterns and varying the speed of each chip. Finally, he pocketed the chips and held his hand out. “May I have a lightsaber?” 

It was easy to sense their distrust, but there was also a rising interest in seeing his skills demonstrated. He wished he had managed to retrieve his lightsaber from the Separatists on Geonosis. Although now he wondered how the Jedi would have reacted if he had just called Obi-Wan’s lightsaber to his hand.

Master Yoda turned to Master Windu and nodded his head. With a sour look on his face, Master Windu rose and handed Anakin his lightsaber. Giving the master a small bow, Anakin smiled as he ignited the lightsaber and saw that purple blade again. Then, Anakin began moving through the basic katas, progressing from Form I through Form VI. 

There was silence in the room as he moved, but he could sense their attention never wavered. 

Once he was finished, he shut down the lightsaber and returned it to Master Windu, who accepted it with a carefully bland face. Anakin moved back to the center of the room, folding his hands behind him. “I could demonstrate meditation, but it might seem a bit boring for all of you, and I’m sure you have more important matters to discuss.”

Master Yoda thumped his gimmer stick against the floor. “Know not, do you, the gravity of this situation?”

“I do, though, Master Yoda,” Anakin said, surprised to find he was calm, not angry. For ten years, he had wondered why the Jedi hadn’t wanted to train him. Why they had sent him away without helping him control his powers. 

Now he had his chance to tell them what he thought of them. 

“Ten years ago, you refused to train me. Because I was too old, you said. And you let me leave Coruscant with no preparation for how my skills would manifest. It was within your rights to not train me. But it wasn’t right for you to send me away without teaching me anything to protect others from me,” Anakin said, looking around the semi-circle of Jedi Masters in front of him. 

“I accidentally mind-tricked my teacher when I was thirteen,” Anakin continued. “It scared me. If I hadn’t asked for help . . . I don’t like to think about what would have happened to me and to the people around me. So I got the training I needed, which has kept me safe and more importantly, kept others safe. Be mad about that if you will, but I don’t have any regrets.” 

Several of the Jedi exchanged glances with each other. And quite a few looked at Obi-Wan, despite Anakin’s efforts to not name Obi-Wan as his teacher. 

Masters Yoda and Windu, however, were doing their best to stare down Anakin. And he found it surprisingly easy to meet their gazes. It was on the tip of his tongue to ask if he was still too flippant, but he knew that would be pushing it too far. 

Besides . . . he wanted to know what they would say. If they would actually admit he had a point. 

“Polished, your skills are. Limited, though,” Master Yoda said. 

“I suppose. But I’ve found that I know what I need,” Anakin said. “And I’m not a Jedi, so there was no need to learn more.” 

“There is still the question of who trained you,” Master Windu said. 

Anakin arched an eyebrow. “I don’t see why I need to share that. Unless being a Jedi means you vow to not share what you know with others.” 

A Mirialan Jedi spoke in a soft voice. “A valid point, Skywalker. There is no prohibition on sharing knowledge, although there are good reasons for such training to only occur in a defined Master-Padawan relationship.” 

At least that answer made sense. Anakin nodded at her, then looked at Master Yoda and Master Windu. 

The two Jedi seemed to hold a silent conversation, then Master Yoda said, “Confer, we must, in private. Withdraw to the outer chamber, if you will, Skywalker.” 

“Of course,” Anakin said, bowing to the assembled Jedi, before stepping out of the council chambers. 

And once he was alone, he let out a breath and did his best to release his tension. He thought speaking to the Council would be the worst of it, but having to wait to hear what they had to say . . . The uncertainty was getting to him. 

Maybe it was something about Coruscant. It felt dark here. Cold. He shivered as he wondered if Jedi wore robes because they felt so cold. And he wondered how he hadn’t noticed this feeling the last time he was on Coruscant. 

Looking out the windows, he found the Senate building. Padmé was there right now, answering questions about what happened on Geonosis. 

He should be there with her. Keeping her safe. Instead of waiting for a bunch of Jedi to dismiss him yet again. 

Anakin gazed out, hoping Padmé’s day was going better than his.

XXX

Through her decade of public service, Padmé had often faced hard questions. Whether it was how to best share difficult news or facing up to her mistakes, she had experience in handling direct, pointed, angry questions. 

This was different, though. 

“Senator Amidala, did you have any goals for your trip to Geonosis, beyond your stated one?” Senator Ask Aak of Malastere said, making sure to turn towards the camera drones as he asked his question. 

“As I have already stated, my only goal was to directly speak to the Separatist leadership, in the hopes of reaching a diplomatic resolution to the looming crisis before us,” Padmé said, making her voice stay calm and even instead of letting her anger and frustration bleed through. 

“Why go alone, though? Why not wait for other senators to join you?” 

It was all she could do not to glare at the senator from Malastere. “Time was of the essence. There was no knowing how long the Separatists would remain on Geonosis.” 

“And yet, with your blundering, the Separatists sentenced you to execution and it required a massive party of Jedi and our new clone troopers to save you!” 

Padmé swallowed. The thought of the Jedi and the troopers who had fallen in order to help save her . . . it still hurt. Not to mention the knowledge that not only had she risked her own life, but Anakin’s as well. 

“The Separatists have long wanted me dead. The information I retrieved from the Separatists proves that,” Padmé said, staring down Aak. She could see the camera drones moving closer to her, catching every flicker of expression on her face. 

“I would have rather died than allow a Jedi or a soldier to die in my stead,” she continued, hearing her voice tremble. “I did not ask to be rescued, but I am extremely grateful the Jedi were already en route to Geonosis to provide Master Kenobi with assistance.”

There was muffled applause throughout the Senate Chambers, but more grumbling and snickers. Padmé stood her ground, shoving her emotions down, keeping her face calm. 

But deep down, she wished Anakin had been able to be here, instead of being called to the Jedi Temple. It . . . it would be nice to have him here, supporting her. Or even better, to not be here on Coruscant at all, dealing with senators and Jedi. 

She almost wished to go back to before, when she was on Naboo and had time to spend with Anakin. Because now that she knew how she felt about him, she just wanted them to have some time together. To talk, to figure out what happened next, instead of having to deal with that question for the whole galaxy. 

Hopefully, Anakin and she would be able to talk later. She just needed to keep answering questions and make this hearing about the information she had to share. About how the Separatists were being directed by Count Dooku, about the transmissions from a mysterious hooded figure, about how the Republic could use this information to make diplomatic overtures towards the Separatists. 

And then . . . she would go back to her apartment and see Anakin. 

XXX

With how long he had been waiting, he might have to spend the night in the Jedi Temple. Which was the last thing he wanted, since Padmé was expecting him to meet her at her apartment. So they could talk. 

Shifting his feet, Anakin rolled his shoulders. He hoped they would get to do more than talking . . . after all, he had only kissed Padmé once. 

He checked the chrono on the wall and sighed. Maybe the Jedi had forgotten about him? If he left, what would they do to him? They were already mad at him, after all. 

It was only the thought of the Jedi interrupting his evening with Padmé that kept Anakin in the outer chamber, waiting. After a few minutes of pacing, he heard a door open and turned to see Obi-Wan approaching him. 

“All right, Anakin?” he asked, looking a bit tired and worn. 

“Yeah . . . although I wondered if you guys had forgotten about me,” Anakin said. 

Obi-Wan let out a strained chuckle. “No. It was quite a fierce debate.” 

“Did you get blamed?” Anakin asked. “For me becoming this big problem for the Jedi?” 

“Anakin, you are far from a problem,” Obi-Wan said, resting a hand on his shoulder. “And your point about being sent away without any basic training to protect yourself? Most of the Council agrees with you on that.” 

Quirking an eyebrow, Anakin said, “But not Masters Yoda and Windu, I bet.” 

Obi-Wan sighed and nodded. “They are the most traditional members of the Council. So anything new requires much meditation and reflection.” 

“I got that,” Anakin said. “Are they ready for me?” 

“Yes--follow me,” Obi-Wan said, turning towards the door. But Anakin grabbed his arm quickly. 

“Obi-Wan, I’m sorry for all this,” Anakin said. “If it wasn’t for me--” 

He held up a hand. “Anakin, you have nothing to apologize for. You needed help and I wanted to give it. Not only because I’m a Jedi, but because you’re a remarkable young man and having even a small part to play in making that happen . . . it was my honor.” 

Anakin swallowed hard. He didn’t need the Force to see the pride in Obi-Wan. And seeing it, he wanted to do nothing more than keep making him proud. 

“Thank you,” Anakin said quietly. 

“You’re welcome,” Obi-Wan said with a gentle smile. “Now, come along.” 

“Yeah,” Anakin said, walking with Obi-Wan back into the Council chambers, squaring his shoulders for whatever was to come. 

Obi-Wan took his seat while Anakin stood in the middle of the room, taking a look at the Council members. They all looked pretty disgruntled, which made Anakin wonder what they had decided. And why Obi-Wan hadn’t warned him about the decision. 

“Thank you for waiting, Skywalker,” Master Windu said, his hands steepled together. “After much discussion, it has been decided to offer you admission to the Jedi Order.” 

Anakin blinked, staring at Master Windu. He saw Obi-Wan lean forward in his chair, looking shocked. Like he didn’t know about this. How could he not know?

“What?” 

“Unusual, it is. But a vision, Master Windu has,” Master Yoda said. “In private, we discussed. Clear, what our path is. Walk it, you should.” 

Several of the Jedi in the semi-circle were full of surprise, but they were already nodding their heads, accepting the decision of their grandmaster. 

Which Anakin didn’t understand at all! None of them thought this was a good idea! Because if he wasn’t fit to be trained at nine, he was even less suited for training at nineteen. But they really thought this was the right plan? 

“Given your working relationship with Master Kenobi--which he has confirmed--we thought you would like to continue training with him. Given your strength in the Force, it would probably only take a year, maybe two, before you would be ready for the Trials,” Master Windu continued calmly. 

“I . . . don’t understand,” Anakin said. “What’s changed?” 

“Wills this, the Force does,” Master Yoda said. “Servants of the Force, we are.” 

He shook his head. “That doesn’t explain anything,” Anakin protested. “And how can the Force think it’s not right for me to be trained before, but now it’s the right plan? Wouldn’t it always be right?”

A few of the Council members exchanged looks while Master Windu leaned forward. “Regardless, the offer of admission stands. Will you take it?” 

For just a moment, he considered it. Learning how to really use his abilities. Working with Obi-Wan. Traveling the galaxy. Doing real good. 

Being able to free slaves, just like he’d always wanted. 

But then, he thought about giving up Padmé. Having to leave his mom. Visiting Naboo, the most perfect planet in the galaxy, only once in a while. 

Having to follow the Council’s orders. 

Anakin looked over at Obi-Wan for a moment. All he saw there was the same pride as before, with an extra dose of support. A silent message that he would stand by Anakin no matter what he chose. 

That made it easy. Anakin looked at Master Windu, then at Master Yoda, and said, “I respectfully decline.” 

There was some disappointment at Anakin’s answer from the Jedi in the room, but also relief. And that, more than anything, told Anakin he was making the right choice. 

Master Yoda sighed, his head drooping a little, while Master Windu shifted. “We will not make this offer again, Skywalker. Perhaps you should take some time to consider it--”

“I don’t need time,” Anakin said. “I know my heart. And it tells me the Jedi is not the place for me.” 

Master Windu’s eyes narrowed for a moment, but then he leaned back in his chair. “Very well. Then you are dismissed.”

Bowing, Anakin turned to leave. 

“May the Force be with you, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said. 

Anakin paused and looked back, seeing how Obi-Wan had risen to his feet. And then, the Togruta, the Miralan, a Kel Dor with his arm in a sling--they also rose and echoed Obi-Wan’s words. 

With a small smile, he nodded his thanks to them. And then, without another look back, Anakin turned and left the Council chambers. 

And he headed straight to Padmé. 

XXX

It felt like it took forever to reach Padmé’s apartment. But when he finally arrived and was standing in front of her door, Anakin couldn’t help hesitating for a moment. 

Padmé wanted to talk. She said she loved him, but . . . she had so many responsibilities. What if they got in the way? He wouldn’t be able to serve in her guard any more, and with turning down the Jedi--what was he going to do now? He wasn’t even sure he wanted to go back to his job with Theed Hangers, so . . . what was his place? 

For a moment, he felt a flare of anger, an anger he didn’t understand and couldn’t place. It made him feel cold all over, even though he always felt hot when he was angry. 

Shaking his head, Anakin drew in a few deep breaths, purging the anger from himself. Whatever happened, he would be all right. He had his mind and his heart. And if that wasn’t enough for Padmé . . . he would try to change her mind, but in the end, it was her decision. 

And if she wanted him to be a part of her life . . . he would be. 

He took just an extra moment to straighten his tunic and run his hands through his hair before pressing the door chime. 

The wait for the door to slide open felt like an eternity. But then it was open and Sabé was there. She grinned widely at Anakin. “Come in,” she said, stepping back. 

“Hi,” he said, walking into the apartment, looking for Padmé. Sabé reached out and gently pressed a hand to his back.

“She’s out on the balcony,” Sabé said. “Dinner’s ready in the kitchen, if you get hungry. And Dormé and I are going out for the evening. Padmé’s orders. She wanted to be alone with you.” 

Anakin looked back at Sabé, feeling his heart start to pound. Sabé gave him a little wink and then pressed on his back again, pushing him in the direction of the balcony. 

Nearly tripping over his feet, Anakin walked towards the balcony, rubbing his hands against his tunic. And then he was outside, only a few feet from Padmé. 

She was standing at the railing, looking out at the traffic as the sun set. She was dressed in a simple dress of shimmering dark material, looking like the night sky sparkling with stars. Her hair was long and loose, and his hands itched to bury themselves in those soft-looking curls. 

And then she turned and saw him, and her face lit up in a smile brighter than any sun in the galaxy, and Anakin felt himself fall in love with her all over again. 

“Ani,” she said softly, moving towards him. Anakin closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around her. As she cuddled close to him, her hands resting on his hips, Anakin closed his eyes, overwhelmed by the sensations rocketing through him. 

He let his lips brush lightly against her temple. “Padmé.” 

“I’ve been thinking about this all day,” she whispered softly against his shoulder. 

“You have?” 

She nodded, then pulled her head back to look up at him. “During that awful Senate hearing, I kept wishing you were there. But I told myself at least I would see you tonight.” 

Anakin couldn’t help smiling at her. No, it was probably a goofy grin, but Padmé didn’t seem to mind. “I think I would have taken the Senate over the Jedi Temple.” 

Letting out a soft laugh, Padmé smiled at him sympathetically. “That bad?” 

Anakin gently stroked her hair. “It wasn’t that bad. But how did the hearing go?” 

Her shoulders slumped and her hands slid from his hips to rest at the small of his back. “I was censured. For going to Geonosis instead of contacting the Senate. And further punishment, like being removed from some of my committees, is still in the cards.” 

She swallowed and pressed her face against his shoulder. “And Chancellor Palpatine still has all his emergency powers. He’s declared war on the Separatists.” 

Seeing her like this, Anakin wished he could make everything better for her. That he could kick down the doors of the Senate and tell them what fools they were. And as for Chancellor Palpatine . . . he knew the man meant well, but there was just something about him that set Anakin’s teeth on edge. 

He wasn’t sure if Padmé was right to be so suspicious of the Chancellor--her former mentor--but he also didn’t blame her for her worries. 

“I’m sorry, angel,” Anakin said softly. The words didn’t feel like enough, so he tightened his arms around her. “Are you hungry? Sabé said dinner was ready. We can eat and you can rest some more. Or talk if that’s what you need.” 

Padmé leaned back, craning her neck to meet his eyes. “I think what I need the most is for you to kiss me.” 

That was something he was more than happy to do. Smiling at her, he said, “Yes, Senator Amidala,” before lowering his head and kissing her softly. 

In their first kiss, there had been a tinge of bittersweetness, from the fact they both thought it would be their only kiss. And it had been hurried and a bit uncomfortable, but still perfect in Anakin’s mind. 

But this time, they could go slowly, exploring each other, letting the warmth and passion build between them. And it was so, so good. 

When Padmé pulled away and looked up at him, her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were starry. “Yes, that was exactly what I needed.” Her hands gently stroked his lower back. 

“Good,” Anakin said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

She leaned against him and Anakin held her close, soaking up this feeling. Of giving her support, of helping her be able to face her duties and responsibilities. It made him feel like he was in the right place. 

After a few moments, she let out a soft sigh and pulled away from him a little. “We should probably eat. And I want to hear about what happened at the Jedi Temple. And then--then, I suppose we should talk about us.” She bit her lower lip for a split second and then stopped, like she was trying to ignore her nerves. 

“All right, Padmé,” he said softly. “Whatever you want.” 

Padmé frowned a little. “What do you want?” 

At that moment, his stomach rumbled and Anakin had to grin sheepishly. She smiled back at him, the awkwardness passing. “Let’s go get dinner,” he said. “And I can tell you about my day.” 

With an eager nod and a smile, Padmé took his hand and walked with him to the kitchen. They only let go when it was time to carry their plates of braised nerf and glasses of wine to the table by the balcony. Padmé sat down at the seat catty-corner from his, which made him happier than he had expected. Because she was so close, their knees brushed under the table. 

For a few minutes, they simply focused on their meals, sending each other smiles and glances. But then, with his hunger eased, Anakin looked at Padmé. “So . . . at first, the Jedi Council just questioned me. How had I received training, what could I do, how did I know how to use a lightsaber.” 

Padmé nodded, listening, and Anakin went on. “I don’t think they were happy that I was trained. But I explained to them why I had sought out training, how I had accidentally used the Force on my teacher when I was thirteen. And I told them they were wrong to send me away without giving me any instruction at all.” 

“You’re right,” Padmé said firmly. “It was dangerous to do that, especially with how strong you are in the Force, according to Master Obi-Wan.” 

Anakin blinked. “Did you . . . did you talk about me with Obi-Wan?” 

Her face went pink and she picked up her wine glass, taking a sip before replying. “After your sparring match, I was curious. Master Obi-Wan was very enlightening.” 

Oh. Well, that was something he was definitely going to talk to Obi-Wan about. 

But that was off-topic. So Anakin continued with his story. “So after I said that, the Council sent me out to wait while they debated what to do, I guess. And then . . . they offered me admission to the Jedi Order.” 

Padmé’s fork clattered against her plate. She looked absolutely shocked . . . and underneath the shock was something else. Something like worry? 

He looked at her, taking in her expression and her emotional state. After a moment, she schooled her face into something more neutral and hid her hands in her lap. “That . . . that must have been a surprise.” 

“It was,” Anakin said softly, gazing at her. “But I think they were more surprised when I turned them down.” 

Her eyes hadn’t met his since he told her about the admission offer. But now they locked on him, not looking away. “You turned them down?” 

Nodding slowly, he held her gaze. “I turned them down.” 

“Why?” she breathed out, looking amazed. 

It was funny. There had been so many moments in his life that were turning points. Meeting Master Qui-Gon. Meeting Obi-Wan. Learning he wasn’t going to be trained. Arriving on Tatooine to free his mother. Coming to Naboo and starting over together. Meeting Padmé, both as a boy and as a man. 

But no moment felt so important as this one. 

“Because it wasn’t what I wanted,” Anakin said softly. Then he reached over and slid his hand down her arm, finding her hands clasped together tightly. He gently pried one of her hands free and laced his fingers through hers. “And because I’d have to give up you, and . . . and I don’t know how you feel, Padmé, but I won’t ever be able to give you up.” 

Her fingers clenched his tightly. “But--but Anakin, it’s such a great opportunity--it could let you free the slaves like you want . . .” 

He couldn’t deny he felt a pang at her words. Whether it was from acknowledging he might not ever free slaves like he hoped, or from worrying she would have preferred he join the Jedi. So she wouldn’t have to tell him she didn’t want him. 

“That’s true, I guess,” he said. “But I think I can find another way. Especially if I have you to help me.” 

Anakin looked at Padmé. “Please tell me what you want, Padmé,” he said softly. “If it’s me, then everything will be fine. And if it’s not--w-well--” 

His voice cracked on the last word before Padmé interrupted him. “Ani,” she said, standing up and moving towards him. He had to only slightly tilt his head back to look at her from his seated position. She was smiling at him, even as her eyes looked watery. 

“I want you, Anakin,” she said, wrapping her free arm around his neck as her hand kept gripping his. “But I don’t want to stand in your way, to keep you from your dreams.” 

“You’re the dream I want most,” Anakin said, hearing the catch in his voice from being so close to what he wanted. “All my other dreams, I can figure out. Probably a lot easier with you,” he said, smiling a little even as he felt himself on the verge of tears, too. “I can still free slaves and fix droids and fly starships--I just want to do those things with you.” 

Almost before he was finished speaking, Padmé was kissing him. Anakin pushed himself back from the table enough to pull her down into his lap, to wrap his arms around her tightly, and to keep kissing her. 

He wanted to kiss her forever. 

After a few moments, Padmé pulled away, breathing hard. “Ani . . .”

“You’re really sure?” he asked. 

“I’m sure,” she said, looking at him. “It won’t be easy. We’re both stubborn and get angry quickly and I’m probably going to give you gray hair very quickly with the way I put myself in danger. But . . . but I’ll also love you with everything I am, Ani. If that’s enough.” 

“Oh, Padmé,” he breathed out, smiling at her. “That’s everything.” 

Never had he seen her smile look so bright and shining. The purity shone from her and Anakin wanted to wrap her up in his arms and keep her safe. To guard her heart like he used to guard her body. 

Even though he knew she was perfectly capable of protecting herself, body and soul--Anakin would do anything to keep her safe.

Just like she would keep him safe. 

“I love you,” Padmé said, just before her lips met his again. 

They kissed deeply, the heat rising between them, making Anakin squirm underneath her. He could feel her lips smile against his and he slid his hand up and down her side, brushing lightly against the side of her breast, hoping he wasn’t going too fast. 

Padmé gasped and bit down on his lower lip and Anakin groaned. “Padmé.” 

“I’m sorry! This has never happened to me before,” she apologized, reaching up to gently rub her thumb against his lip. 

“Me, neither,” he said, smiling at her. Holding back how new this all was to him, trying not to feel too embarrassed by his lack of experience. 

Because after all, they loved each other. 

“I love you,” he replied to her earlier statement, pressing a soft kiss to her thumb. 

She smiled at him and leaned in to kiss his eyebrow. “Are you still hungry?” 

His whole body reacted to her voice, how it had lowered in tone, how it held all kinds of messages about a hunger that wasn’t quenched by food. He swallowed and she dipped her head to kiss his neck. 

“Padmé, if you keep doing that . . . I . . .” 

Lifting her head, she gazed at him. “Too much? Or not enough?” 

“Not fair to ask me that right now,” Anakin gritted out. 

A delighted, enchanting, sexy, utterly devious smile appeared on her face. “I see. Well, in that case . . .” 

She lifted herself up and moved back to her seat. Her hand still held his, but gently, loosely, her fingers warm and soft against his. “Let’s finish dinner.” 

He had never felt so cold, now that she was so far away. Anakin took a deep breath and nodded. “All right.” 

It was probably for the best. They didn’t want to go too fast or rush things. And--and maybe Padmé felt that such . . . physical acts, that they weren’t appropriate before marriage. 

Of course, he was ready to marry her right now. And not simply because of what his body craved. 

“You’ll need your strength for tonight.” 

Anakin did a double take and looked at Padmé. She was smiling at him, but he could see a hint of self-doubt in her eyes. Like she was playing the part of an experienced woman. A part she didn’t have to play with him. 

All she needed to be was Padmé. His angel. 

Slowly, Anakin lifted their joined hands and kissed one of her knuckles. “I think you will, too.” 

Her cheeks flushed, but she smiled at him, a bit goofy and shy, and Anakin smiled back at her. 

In unison, they picked up their forks and kept eating, their hands still joined, their eyes locked on each other. 

And they kept that connection for the rest of the night, until they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

The End.


End file.
